Life and Its Mysteries
by trizfores
Summary: A criminal is on the lose. Auror Hermione Granger, hot on its heels tries to solve the case and catch the criminal. Along the way, her past catches up with her, including Severus Snape himself. SSHG Read & Review pls. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger inhaled, exhaled and grunted as she gave the punching bag a good number of hits, one after the other. Exercising was what she did regularly and kept her body in shape. It wasn't a requirement really for her job, but she made it a requirement to herself. After all, she was one of the best aurors in not just the East Coast, but also the entire American wizarding world. With the combination of her brains and brawn, she was one very tough auror, one that never backed down from her work, even with its difficulties and challenges. She solved a number of cases and dealt with crooked, and evil wizards and witches.

"Ah! Fuck!" Hermione shouted as she gave one last bag a heavy punch. Then, she let herself fall back on her bottom with a grunt on the mat. The pain in her knee had gotten unbearable. With her hand, she accioed an ice bag nearby, and iced her knee—it had a permanent injury.

Two years ago, when she was flying after one of the criminals on a broom, she was trying to dodge the many hexes that were being thrown at her. Unfortunately, one of the hexes had hit her broom, making her crash into the branches and trees around her. Then suddenly, her knee crashed into a big branch. In the end, she had broken her knee cap, but her partner was able to catch the criminal, bringing him to justice.

Before, Hermione hated broom flying. Even up until today, she hated it. However, there were some instances in which she needed to fly a broom. She ignored her fear of heights and became quickly skilled in broom flying easily thanks to the help of her team.

Her job wasn't at all different to what she did in the past, which was help defeat Voldemort. If she could, she wanted to bring all the evil wizards and witches to jail, making them get what they truly deserve. No evil didn't deserve to live at all. Yes, in some cases, she was trying to be Superwoman, which she obviously wasn't.

"Hey Hermione!" a man greeted her as he approached her with a box of doughnuts. When he got to her, he opened it as he sat down right next to her. "Peanut butter and jelly right?"

"Thanks Bill," Hermione said as she reached out for her doughnut.

Bill, or rather William Hicks was one of Hermione's partners in her team. All together, there were four of them. William Hicks, Johnny Blue, Joshua Chipson, and lastly, Hermione who was the only female. Together, they made the best auror team in Wizarding America.

"You're early," Bill said as he chewed on his doughnut.

"So are you," Hermione said back. "But then again, I'm always early."

"The boss called me and told me to come early, along with the others."

"Really? I didn't know," Hermione frowned.

"Have any idea why?"

Hermione just shrugged. There could have been dozens of reasons why.

"Nanny Beth with Tobi?" Bill asked changing the subject.

"As always," Hermione replied with a smile.

Tobi was her son and was four years of age. With Hermione always being caught up in her job, she had to hire a nanny to look after Tobi when she wasn't around. Being a single mother wasn't easy. Of course she made time for him when she could. Everyone in the team actually did take care of him, and became his uncle's. Bill was Tobi's godfather.

"You two!" Johnny said aloud from entrance door of the gym. "Boss's office now. Minister Smith is there."

"What now?" Hermione groaned. Whatever it was, it was important since the Minister was there.

"Whatever it is, we got to go," Bill said as he stood on his feet. He then held his hand out for Hermione and helped her up on her feet.

Hermione stuck her hand out towards her gym bag and accioed it along with her walking cane. She wiped her sweat off with a towel as Bill carried her bag. Getting dressed into fresh clothes would have to wait till later.

---

"Hermione, Bill, please, sit down," their boss Eric Wall told them.

After greeting him and Minister Dean Roberts, Hermione and Bill took their seats right next to Johnny and Joshua. The both of them saw them shrug; meaning that they also didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on sir?" Hermione asked.

"There's finally something in the Biff case," Eric answered firmly. He was director of all the aurors in America.

The Biff case was a case that Hermione and her team had been following for years. Ed Biff was currently the most wanted wizard in the American wizarding world. He was a child molester, a child rapist and child killer. The bastard had harmed many children and never got caught. He was a hard criminal to catch, and was gifted in the dark arts.

There was one moment though that Hermione had almost caught him. However, she failed, and gave the bastard a slice on the right side of his neck with a dark spell. The scar would always be on his skin, even if Biff tried to use a glamour charm, or if he had drank polyjuice potion. It was one way they knew that it was him.

They hadn't found anything on the man for four months. Biff didn't commit a crime or even send a letter to the Ministry. It was all a game to him; he liked almost getting caught or confusing all the aurors.

"What sir?" Joshua asked.

The Minister then threw a newspaper down on the table in front of the four. Everyone looked at it right away and eyed the headlines: "STUDENT ALMOST KILLED IN HOGWARTS!"

"Hogwarts?!" Hermione gasped as she grabbed the paper taking a good look at it. It was the Daily Prophet indeed, and not the Times that they always got in New York.

"That was this morning's headline. I already contacted Lucius Malfoy as he is the Minister there. I told him that I would be sending in a team to help with the case. It is your case."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Are you sure that it's Biff or some sort of copycat?"

"He left a letter Hermione and it was signed by him," Eric replied.

"What did it read?" Johnny asked.

"That he was getting tired of American kids, wanting a taste now for British ones," Eric replied in disgust.

Hermione stared at the picture on the front page, not bothering to read the story. She saw the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing at the gates of Hogwarts, alongside Minerva McGonagall. Both of them surrounded by the press.

Almost five years had passed since Voldemorts defeat. Five years since she had graduated Hogwarts and left London. Five long years since she had started a new life, wanting to leave everything behind. Now it felt like it was all catching up with her.

"We will depart for London in a few days. You must all be ready. I do not know how long the four of you will be staying in London. Weeks or months perhaps," Eric said. "I want this case solved."

"What about our families?" Joshua asked. Like Hermione, he had family, a wife and two daughters. This news was not like anything before. They had never left their jurisdiction to handle a case.

"Arrangements maybe made and you may visit them regularly as long as some of you remain behind to continue on with the work," the Dean answered.

"Now go and get to work," Eric commanded them.

Hermione remained seated, and in shock as the other three left. It wasn't happening. She had to go back to Britain and face her past again. How cruel could the world get?

"Hermione?" Eric called her name as he approached her.

"Is this really happening?" Hermione asked both of the men that now stood in the room.

"I'm afraid so," Dean replied. "If you want, you can be taken off the case and stay here. Merlin knows we need you though."

Hermione's past wasn't a mystery to her boss, the Minister or even her team. She was one of the most famous witches in the world. She was one of the reasons why Voldemort was defeated. Also, she was Harry Potter's best friend. He was not only The-Boy-Who-Lived, but also The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was because of her fame and contribution to Voldemort's defeat that Hermione got a job so easily with the American Ministry as an auror.

When she first arrived in New York City, she was already pregnant. The first job that she got was a desk job, as she helped out other teams solve various cases. After she had given birth, she was immediately put into field work with a team of her own.

Tobi's father, though he wasn't active in the boys life, wasn't a stranger to them by name. They knew exactly who he was since the day he was born. Magical birth certificates reviled everything about the child, even the names of both its parents. He too was just as famous as Hermione, also helping in the defeat of Voldemort.

Still, no one knew the entire truth about Hermione and the people in her past. They never bothered to ask, knowing that it was none of their business. It was her life, but if she needed them, they were there for her. After all, they all had become Hermione's friends.

"Hermione?" Eric said her name.

"I'll do it," Hermione said with a grunt as she stood up. The pain in her knee was still very much present.

"What about Snape?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shook her head. "I can't answer that now. I'll deal with it when the time comes." She then started to limp towards the door with her cane and bag.

"Are you going to tell him?" Dean asked.

Hermione turned around sighed. "I have a case to work on." With that, she left Eric's office. As she closed the door behind her, she leaned back against it, with her head looking up at the ceiling. She was very much deep in thought.

All she could think about was her son—Tobias Ethan Snape.

----

AN – I've been watching a lot of FBI movies and shows lately, that I got inspired to write a fic with Hermione being an 'agent.' Let's see where this one goes. **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 2

Hermione stared out the window staring at the sky. She was riding in an airplane, which was no ordinary plane. It was a magical plane which also belonged to the Ministry. On the outside, it looked like a regular private jet, but the inside was a different story. It was far more spacious than Air Force One itself, grander, and had a few bedrooms in it as well. To sum it all up, it really was like a flying home. And, it also flew faster than any muggle commercial plane.

It was her, her teammates, and Eric that was on the plane. Dean had flown in a day earlier to meet with Lucius. Paper work had to be cleared between both ministers since the Biff case had become an international problem.

"Is that from Snape?" Bill asked as he stared at the sealed envelope that Hermione held tightly folded in her hand. He had noticed that she had it in her hand for the past hour, just holding it. Sometimes she stared at it if she wasn't looking out the window.

"It was forwarded to me from London three years ago," Hermione replied. She let all her mail be forwarded to New York after she left. Never did she get any mail from anyone in London directly which made her suspect that no one looked for her, which she was very much thankful for. There was no one that she kept in contact with, nor did she want to. She left London suddenly, mad and angry at everyone. Her friends had hurt her feelings, and Severus himself broke her heart. "I never opened it and refuse to read it."

"Why keep it then?" Bill frowned.

Hermione shrugged. "I just did." She herself didn't know the answer to why she kept it. Though she hated the man that broke her heart, he was still part of her past. And, he was still the father of Tobi even if she tried to forget it.

Bill reached over for her hand and squeezed in his. "You still have me and us," he said with a soft smile.

"I know that," Hermione said as she placed her head on his shoulder, letting a sigh escape her lips. She couldn't ask for not just a good team, but a group of very good friends. It was similar to what she once had in Britain, but different. They weren't immature like Harry and Ron were.

---

"_Mummy!" Tobi cried into Hermione's neck. He was being carried in his mother's arms. "No leave pweese!"_

"_I'm sorry Tobi, but Mummy does have to leave again for work," Hermione said. Her heart was breaking. She didn't like going on long trips not being able to see her son._

"_No work! No work!" he cried louder. His arms even tightened around her neck._

"_Hush Tobi… Hush now," Hermione whispered in her ear as she started to slowly bounce him in her arms as she walked around the living room. She saw Bill standing near the door, waiting for her, with her suitcases._

"_Hey Tobs," Bill said with a smile as he approached both him and Hermione._

_Tobi slowly turned his head on his mother's shoulder as he looked at his Uncle Bill. His eyes were all swollen, as his nose and cheeks were all red._

"_What about if Uncle Bill and Mummy buy you something special in Britain while were there?" Bill asked._

_Hermione eyed Bill. He and the others always bribed Tobi a lot. In the end, it did work most of the time. Not surprisingly, Tobi did have his father's look, personality and with that, even a few Slytherin traits._

"_Me want Mummy," Tobi said as he placed his head back into Hermione's neck and continued to cry._

"_I promise to see you as soon as possible, and then we can play all you want," Hermione said. She then spotted Beth and nodded to her, asking her to take Tobi._

"_No!" Tobi cried, as Hermione tried to hand him to his nanny._

"_Come on Tobias, be a good boy now," Hermione said as she pried his little fingers and arms out and off from her neck. "I love you," she told him before she kissed his cheek._

"_Mumeeee!" he cried as he watched his Mummy walk away and walk towards the door. His little arms stretched out, as he tried to wiggle free from Beth's strong gasp._

_With tears flowing down her cheeks, Hermione turned her head to see Tobi one more time before Bill had closed the door behind her. It was never easy, nor did she ever get used to the idea of leaving Tobi for long periods of time. She hated it, but she had to do it._

---

The cold wind bit into Hermione's cheeks as she stepped out onto the top of the stairs as she exited the plane. Her hair even started to get blown in one direction, messing it up somewhat. She groaned to herself, and hated it whenever it happened.

She reached into the pocket of pocket of her jeans and pulled out her blue Yankees baseball cap. It was always in her pocket or on her when she needed it on days such as this. Plus, she could hide her identity somewhat beneath the cap. Merlin knows the press would have a field day if they knew why she came back. After she had placed the cap on her head, she slightly hobbled down the steps following after everyone else.

"Good afternoon everyone," Alastor Moody greeted the small group as they stepped into the private airport lounge. "I am-" he stopped midsentence when he saw a familiar face. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him with a nod. "Hi Moody. Long time."

"My Lord, it is you!" he gasped in disbelief as he walked towards her.

"It's good to be back," Hermione said as he shook his hand. It was a lie though. It sure as hell was not good to be back. "Head of the auror division now? What happened to Kingsley?"

"His been on sabbatical for awhile now, and I think is in South Africa now. I'm in charge till he gets back. What are you doing here?" he asked as he eyed Hermione and the other people that stood behind her. He knew who they were, but didn't know the reasons as to why Hermione was with them.

"I'm with them actually," Hermione replied cocking her head to the side. "I'm an auror over in America, based in the the Big Apple."

"We're here about the incident at Hogwarts," Eric stated firmly. "I am the auror director in the States."

"Of course sir, of course," Moody nodded. He knew that everyone wanted to get on with business right away. "Headmaster Dumbledore has left his floo open for us. The fireplace is on the other end of the building. Shall we?" he asked.

Soon enough, everyone followed Moody, as Hermione remained by his side.

"What happened to your leg?" Moody asked for he was curious was to why Hermione was limping more than he was. He noticed that she was wearing a brace on her knee, right on top of her pants. Unlike her though, his leg was prosthetic and he was using a walking staff.

"Knee injury two years ago," she replied. "Was chasing after one of the many evil bastards that live in the same world we do. So anyways, what the bloody hell happened?"

"There was a fifth year boy found by Hagrid out in the Quidditch pitch late at night. He was bleeding out. If he was found any later he would have died. Albus is all mad and worried, while Severus is furious," he informed her. "Lucius and the others are actually with Albus at the moment. All of them waiting for you guys."

"Why the hell was Severus so furious?" Hermione asked. Then she wondered who exactly was 'them' at Hogwarts.

"It was one of his Slytherins that was out in the pitch," Moody replied.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Damn!" she muttered. She had to face Severus no matter what. There was no escaping it.

"I'm sure that he'll be surprised to see you," he said with a small smile.

Hermione and Severus's relationship wasn't a secret to everyone. Everyone in the Order knew of it, as well as the staff members at Hogwarts. In Hermione's sixth year, the two of them had worked together with potions to possibly defeat Voldemort and his army. A relationship grew between them, and blossomed later on onwards in her seventh year.

"Yeah he would be surprised," Hermione said as they turned down the corner. She wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone at all. She didn't know if they would be happy or not to see her. For her though, she surely wouldn't be happy. She didn't want to see them ever again if possible, but then again, he she was, mere minutes away from seeing more familiar faces from her past.

-----

AN – Hope you guys enjoyed, liked, or loved this chap. I'm sure you can just all imagine what will happen next. **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 3

There were quite a number of people gathered in Albus's office. The entire staff of Hogwarts, the Ministers, and Remus, Tonks, Harry and Ron, who all four were aurors, were the ones in the room. Some of them were standing or either sitting down around. All of them were focused at the very important subject at hand.

"There has been an agreement reached between Mr. Smith and I," Lucius announced. "It will be one of his people to be in charge of the case."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "With all do respect sir, this is our jurisdiction and the crime happened on our soil. Most of all, we know Britain better than anyone on your team. We cannot risk following a blind leader."

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter," Dean said with a nod. "But I assure you, the person in charge can easily get around your country, knowing all the ins and outs. She is the best there is, and can understand Biff more than anyone else."

"_She?_" Ron asked in confusion. He still firmly believed that men were stronger and better in some, if not, most cases. "It's a bloody girl?"

"I don't see the problem there Mr. Weasley," Dean said as he looked at Ron with a glare.

It was Hermione's case since the beginning and he decided that it was her that was to be in charge. He had called her the day before, and informed her of his decision, which she agreed to.

"Like a said before, she is the best there is," Dean stated firmly. "She is the smartest and one of the most powerful witches that I have ever met."

"I'm not following American chick that might cause mistakes. And how sure are you that this Biff guy is going to strike here at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of people stepping into his jurisdiction.

"I do not care about who solves the case or not," Albus said aloud. "This Biff monster must be found at once!"

"Of course Headmaster," Dean said with a nod. He hadn't informed everything about Biff.

Dean just informed Lucius that he was one of the most wanted wizards in America. Glancing around the room, he already saw faces of anger and worry. He could only imagine their reactions if they knew the entire truth about Biff. It would possibly only frighten them more perhaps.

Severus was seated in his seat, with his arms crossed over his chest. Inside his body, his blood was boiling and his heartbeat racing. He was more than furious to say the least. It was his student that almost got killed. Just like any staff member, all the faculty members did feel responsible, but Severus of course was a different man. He wanted to kill the Biff bastard.

"We're here," Moody announced as he walked out of the fireplace. Right after, the others too popped out of the fireplace—Hermione being last.

Hermione stood with her back towards everyone. Her arms stretched out as she leaned on the mantle of the fireplace. Her knee was in so much pain. The sudden weight of her body, was too much for her knee when she landed in the fireplace. How she hated traveling through floo and portkey as well. She reached into her jacket pocket and the ngroaned in frustration.

"Hermione?" Bill whispered to her as he stood next to her.

"I left my fucking potion bag at home in New York. My knee didn't exactly lock and buckled awhile ago. Gods, how this week is really getting to me," she said. She barely had a good night's sleep and kept on thinking for the past few days.

"Do you want to sit?" Bill asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's bearable up to a point. The pain won't kill me."

"The floor is all yours," Dean said as he stood up from his chair. It was Hermione that he was speaking to.

Hermione took in a deep breath. It was now or never. Without turning around, she started to speak. "This is my case. What I say goes. There will be no room for complaints or arguments. That is how I work, and that is how I get the job done. Understood?"

Severus's head snapped up towards the direction of the woman. Why did the voice sound so familiar?

"You're English?" Harry asked, quickly noticing the accent.

"English or American, you are not my boss," Ron argued. "And what is it with your knee?" he asked as he noticed the brace and the cane. "You can't even run after the guy if you had to."

Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head. Ron never changed a single bit. He was still the egotistical prat that he was. "Mr. Weasley, if you refuse to do as I say, I will be forced to take you off the case. I may have left my bloody pain killers in New York for my knee, which fucking hurts now, but trust me… if I do have to run, I will and I can. Do not test me!"

"Who the fuck do you think-"

"Ronald! Enough!" Moody growled at him. "She is in charge. And if she says that you are of the case, I myself will assign you to be a security guard at the Ministry lobby."

Ron opened his mouth to complain yet again, but then was slapped behind his head by Harry, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Very well then," Hermione said as she grabbed the folder from Joshua's hands before walking towards the projector. "You all know me. There is no need for further introduction. But, I cannot say the same for my teammates." When she was already standing next to the projector, she turned it on, and took of her cap.

"Hermione?!" Severus gasped in disbelief along with a few other people. Mostly everyone in the room was very surprised to see her.

"You're an auror in America?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Obviously," Hermione replied flatly.

Ron's anger built up inside him some more once he saw Hermione. "What gives you the right to waltz in here and tell me what to do?! It's wrong."

"Please Ron," Hermione said in disgust, "don't start. You should learn how to accept that the world doesn't revolve around you, admit to your mistakes and swallow your pride."

"Fuck you Mione!"

"Alright that's it!" Hermione snapped and marched towards Ron as fast as she could, not caring about the pain in her leg. As she approached him, she saw him stand from his chair.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Hermione said as she quickly dropped her cane on the floor. She then punched Ron as hard as she could on his jaw. All her pent up anger for her former friend that had been hidden inside had finally reached its limit. With what he had done with her before, she wanted to actually kill him.

"What the-" Ron was then hit on the same spot again. He couldn't fight back because he was too surprised to even react. The taste of blood was already in his mouth just before he had gotten hit the second time.

Hermione, who was on top of Ron, was squatting down on one leg, while her bad knee was stretched out. Just as she tugged onto the front of his shirt with in her fists, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and pulled at her.

"Stop, Hermione!" Eric commanded as he kept his grip around Hermione as she attempted to get at Ron again.

Harry pulled Ron onto his feet, and frowned as he looked at Hermione. Never had he seen Hermione fight at Ron or at anyone in such a manner, so filled with evident rage. It was then he knew that he had made a mistake five years ago. Hermione wasn't lying about what had happened between her and Ron.

"Fuck you!" Hermione shouted at him, as she waved her hand in the air roughly, as if pushing. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Ron then found himself flying across the room. A grunt had escaped from his lips as his back hit the wall hard.

"Get her out of here!" Dean told Eric.

"You're just like Ron, Harry! You're just like him! Arse!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged out of the room by not just Eric, but by the help of her other teammates as well.

The other people around the room just stood or sat still, in shock. They knew that the Golden Trio had broken up when Hermione just left without a word. They didn't have their assumptions, but knew that it was very grave by what they had just seen.

"Ow…" Ron groaned as he sat up slowly, his back against the wall.

"Where does it hurt Ron?" Poppy asked as she rushed to his side.

"I don't think my back's broken," Ron replied.

Harry was glaring daggers, his eyes wanting to burn into Ron's skin. His jaw clenched as he fists clenched at his sides. Anger was building within him, not just towards Ron, but himself as well.

"Let's get you up then," Remus said. He and Poppy then helped Ron stand up.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Harry shouted at Ron before he charged towards him.

"Ah!" Ron said as yet again, he was slammed towards the wall. This time, Harry was holding him up against it.

"Hermione wasn't lying all along was she? Was she?!" Harry shouted.

"Quiet!" Albus shouted at the top of his lungs. It made the room vibrate and everyone freeze in place, focusing their attention at him. He told everyone to depart from the room, before mentioning a few names to stay. "And bring Hermione in here this instant."

---

"You'd better learn how to control that anger of your Granger!" Eric told Hermione firmly. They were all standing down the hallway, not far from the stairs that led up to Albus's office.

"He's the arse!" Hermione said as she shook her head, looking down at the ground. She couldn't look up at them or at anyone for she was too ashamed to show her tears.

"Whatever the grudge is between the both of you and Harry, it has to stop. We are here for a case, and not for personal reasons."

"He raped me," Hermione murmured.

"What?" Eric asked, not hearing what she had said.

Raising her head up to look at her colleagues and then at Dean, she said it again. "He raped me. Ron raped me… and Harry didn't believe me."

Everyone in front of Hermione all gasped in shock. The grudge was more than a simple grudge.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Eric asked with a soft voice.

"Would anyone believe me? Not even Harry did and to think he was my friend."

"What about Snape?" Bill asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It happened right after he and I broke up. The three of us went drinking. Ron being the drunkest of all. Then it happened. Good thing I found out later on that I was already pregnant. Can't imagine it if I was carrying Ron's baby."

"Come here," Bill said as he embraced Hermione in his arms.

Right away, Hermione broke down in his arms. Whenever she cried because of what Ron had done, she was alone. Now, for the first time, she was being held by another, by a true friend.

"Hermione, Dumbledore wants you in his office right away," Hagrid informed her as he walked passed them, along with a number of other staff members.

After a minute of trying to calm down somewhat, Hermione went up towards Albus's office. Her colleagues followed behind her, ready to give her the support that she needed.

-----

AN – Not what you had expected? **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 4

Inside Albus sat behind his desk, with a very angered look on his face. In his office remained Severus, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Lucius, Harry and of course, Ron.

Harry had amount of tears in his eyes, as he still looked angrily at Ron who he had bound to a chair. He also had placed a silencing spell on Ron, who looked like he was trying to scream at the top of his lungs, but obviously, no sound came out.

Harry himself sat in his chair, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his wand clenched in his hand. He was so disgusted at Ron, and most of all, he was angry at himself. He should have believed Hermione since the beginning. Then again, at that time, he couldn't believe that a friend such as Ron himself would hurt another friend by raping them. Ron never did seem like the guy.

---

"_You think I could rape Mione?" Ron questioned Harry with a very confused look on his face. "No way mate! I would never hurt her like that, she's my best friend. She must have been totally drunk off her socks. I swear to you, I didn't do such a thing. It was consensual."_

"_Alright then," Harry shrugged. "That's all I needed to hear from you." He believed Ron's words right away, with no doubt._

_Too much alcohol surely made Ron and Hermione end up having sex but, Hermione was never one to hold her alcohol properly. At times she would seem like she was hallucinating. Maybe she did imagine herself being raped._

---

Hermione walked into the room, with Bill holding her, his arm wrapped around her waist. This allowed Hermione to lean on him, supporting some of her weight. Her knee couldn't carry her well enough anymore because of the pain.

Severus stood from his chair immediately when he saw Bill make Hermione sit down on a chair nearby. Vial in hand, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the auror that he knew nothing of. He was holding Hermione close to him when they walked in. part of him thought they were more than just friends.

"Comfy?" Bill asked after placing Hermione's right leg atop a futon.

Hermione just nodded, feeling the slightest bit of relief.

Severus bent down so that he was at eye level with Hermione. He handed her the vial in his hand and then said in a soft voice, "It's for your knee."

With a nod, Hermione took the vial and drank the potion down. Right away, she felt some of the pain start to fade away. Never did it fade away completely though no matter when pain killer she took. "Thank you Severus," she said softly.

Severus's thumb gently wiped away the drop that was had escaped from her lips, rolling down her chin. "I can always give you more when you need it."

"Most of the time, I take them at least five times a day," Hermione informed him. She still remembered that pain potions where not on high stock in his private stores or in the infirmary. There was never a person that needed to take them regularly before.

"Then I will not hesitate to brew some more for you," Severus said.

Bill watched how the two interacted and talked. He wasn't blind. The two were still in love. "Professor Snape," he started, "would you mind sitting with Hermione for a moment?"

Severus looked at Bill, and nodded, with some hesitation. He pulled his chair, placing it right next to Hermione's before sitting himself down. He noticed Hermione's eyes were filled with tears of anger as she was glaring at Ron. Her hand was clenching on tightly to the arm rest. Without saying a word, he placed his hands on top of hers, softly holding it. Whatever the problem Hermione was having, he wanted her to know that he was there.

The touch on Hermione's hand seemed so familiar to her. Her gaze slowly turned, and noticed Severus with soft, black eyes looking at her. She then turned her hand, and allowed their fingers to entwine. The part inside her, telling her that he hated her couldn't be heard. The love and comfort that she once felt from him, was taking over all her feelings.

Furious and angery, Bill marched towards Ron, with clenched fists. "You motherfucker!" he spat at him, punching right on his already swollen jaw.

Everyone else that was seated in chairs then stood up, except for Harry, Hermione and Severus. Some of them took a step forward, but was then blocked by one of American's.

"Minister Smith!" Albus addressed aloud. "I must ask you and your men to leave my office right away. You have no reason to be here. Whatever happened, happened long before and is none of your business."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I recently just have learned of the truth from Hermione. And trust me, we have every reason to be here. And if I remember correctly, now that me and my man have been given permission to work in your jurisdiction, we may arrest a criminal, and treat them as they should be treated," Dean informed Albus as he remained standing in front of Lucius.

"Get out-"

"Oh. I don't think so," Dean said as he placed a hand an Lucius's chest, pushing him firmly when he took a step forward.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Albus shouted. He anger continued to grow all the more. "I will not tolerate anymore violent behavior in my office."

"Let them be Headmaster," Harry said firmly, not taking his eyes off Ron.

Eyes met around the room, in confusion. Finally, Albus gave in and sat himself down in his seat as others did the same.

"Time to play, 'Good Cop, Bad Cop,'" Bill said as he towered over Ron. "Or is it 'Bad Cop, multiplied by five, or six, if you add Hermione in? Honestly, it's my favorite game." He pulled out his wand, and took off the silence spell.

"Fuck you!" Ron spat at Bill. "You don't know anything! And who the fuck are you to Hermione?! Her boyfriend?!"

"No, I'm just a friend—a very good friend, just like you and Potter should have been to her years ago."

Harry eyes flinched as if he himself was hit. Bill's words hurt, but they were the truth.

"Say it Weasley! Do not hide from the truth!" Bill growled.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron said firmly.

Hermione's body stiffened at Ron's words. Her hand tightly holding Severus's. Damn Ron for denying it again! How dare he!

Severus turned and watched body react. He wasn't stupid and neither was anyone in the room. They all knew that Ron had hurt Hermione gravely, but how exactly? Whatever the answer was, he already wanted to kill the Weasley.

"Not the answer I want to hear," Bill stated. With a flick of his wand, Ron's hands were tied behind his back. Since he was much bigger than Ron, he easily picked him up by his collar. He then slammed him against the wall.

"No more violence, please!" Minerva gasped. "There is Veritaserum."

"No. I will beat the truth out of him if I have to," Bill said, not letting go of Ron.

"What exactly happened?" Moody asked. "Hermione, explain it."

Hermione shook her head stiffly as she whimpered. She couldn't say it again for it was too painful to talk about.

"It happened the night before graduation-"

"Shut up Potter!" Bill interrupted him.

"He knows the truth," Lucius stated.

"The truth, which he refused to believe a long time ago," Dean argued back.

"Harry, believe me!" Ron pleaded. "You believed me before!"

"It was a mistake," Harry shook his head.

Bill then kneed Ron in the crotch, making Ron groan in pain. "Don't mess with me!" he hissed in his ear. "Hermione told me the truth. I could really just arrest you right now. We don't need get rough, but where's the fun in that? All you have to do is to admit to it. Your torturing will all be over. If not, it will just get worse."

"It was consensual between us!" Ron shouted. "If you are going to accuse anyone of rape, it should be Snape. He probably drugged Hermione or cast a spell on her. Anything between them would have never been consensual! She was supposed to be mine, not his!"

People gasped around the room, but Hermione reacted differently. She bolted out of chair, kicking the futon aside. She didn't even bother with her walking cane. Again like before, she pushed against the air sideways with one hand, making Bill move away from Ron. She was using wandless magic.

"You arse!" she shouted as she choked him with one hand. "What Severus and I had was always consensual, and love. I will never love you, or anyone like I loved him, never!" Hermione punched Ron as hard as she could on his jaw, and then ribs, knocking him towards the ground. She fell right on top of him, still continuing to punch him again and again. "You're rapist, not him! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!!" Hermione then started to cry and cry, not stopping her torment on Ron, whose face was already a bleeding, and swollen pulp.

Severus was the one who moved forward as everyone didn't move towards Hermione. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pinning her arms at the sides in the same process, not wanting to have her arms flailing.

Hermione finally shouted 'I hate you' one more time before literary spitting on Ron just as she was pulled away. She turned herself in the arms that were holding her. When she noticed that it was Severus, she wrapped her arms him, and cried into the crook of his neck.

"I'm here now Hermione, I'm here now," he whispered into her ear.

"Take her down to your chambers Severus," Lucius said as he stood up from his chair.

Not saying another word, Severus lifted Hermione up in his strong arms. He always imagined Hermione to return into his arms, where he felt she belonged, but… not like this. Not this way.

-----

AN – I know some of you wanted Ron to be beaten by Severus himself. Liked it or loved it still? I hope so… Severus and Hermione talk, next. **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 5

Both Hermione and Severus were in Severus's bedroom. She was inclined in his bed, with her back against some pillows and the headboard. Severus on the other hand was seated down in the chair right next to his bed.

Soon after they had entered his chambers earlier, Severus had given Hermione a very strong calming draught. It made her crying stop eventually, and to his confusion, she became distant from him.

They were silent for minutes. Neither of them spoke a word to each other.

It was Hermione that broke the uneasy silence between them. She knew Severus wanted to hear her story—the truth. If it wasn't for the calming draught, she knew she would be a crying heap. She was thankful for it. It made her able to control her own emotions, which made her feel somewhat numb and also reminded her the reality of who she was with. She told him everything that had happened that unfaithful night.

However, Hermione didn't speak of the _entire_ truth. Tobi was something that she had decided not to talk about. And if possible, she wanted to keep him a secret from Severus for as long as she could. She had asked herself many times before if she was going to tell him about Tobi. But then, she decided not to, thinking that Severus would not want him, like he no longer wanted her.

Severus listened to Hermione intently. He kept his eyes on her, even though hers were focused on her knee. Their eyes never met. As she explained things, his anger grew within him with every passing word. He wanted to torture and kill the stupid Weasley boy, and thought of probably doing the same with Potter. They truly weren't Hermione's friends.

"Why didn't you tell me, or come to after?" Severus asked. His voice was mellow, soft, and saddened.

"And then what?" Hermione asked as she looked at him. "After what you did to me? I think not."

"Regardless of what I did to you, you think I wouldn't believe you? You think that I would turn you away in your time of need? I would've been there for you. I would have given you the care, comfort and the support that you needed-"

"And then get rid of me again after I'm alright, right?" Hermione argued back. "I remember your exact words Severus. I remember as if it had just happened yesterday. And let me tell you something… It still hurts!"

"I care for you, and I still have feelings for you, you know that."

"What?" Hermione huffed. "Don't you dare play with me Severus! I will not be made into a broken-hearted fool by you again."

"Did you not read my letter to you?"

"You mean the one you sent three years ago?"

"Precisely!"

"I threw it away," Hermione lied. She then remembered the letter was in her back pocket. "I didn't bother opening it."

Severus ran a hand through his hair as he looked down on the floor. If only she had read the letter, this discussion would be easier. Hermione wouldn't probably be angry with him at the moment, with hatred. "Hermione, I-"

"You think that a letter you wrote to me two years after would have made everything bloody peachy fine between us? I'm sorry, but you were sadly mistaken! It isn't easy to mend a broken heart, especially one that you broke. I've learned how to move on without you Severus, and I've been doing pretty damn well."

Severus gritted his teeth, and shook his head. He knew he had made a mistake. Pushing Hermione away, and letting her go was the worst mistake he had done. He wondered how he was going to fix things between them.

Hermione turned away from him. Even with the calming potion, she could somewhat feel her emotional pain. She was not only next to him, but surrounded by many memories of the love they once shared. His chambers, room, and most of all the bed brought the memories back. With one palm, she touched the soft duvet chocolate brown sheets, remembering the many times that they had made love.

"Are you involved with anyone? Your teammate?" Severus asked, needing to know. He reached out for her hand, hoping that she wouldn't push it away. When she didn't, he held her hand gently.

Hermione shook her head, turned to him and then said, "Bill, or anyone of them and I aren't an item… but there is someone special in my life," she said as she thought about Tobi.

"Who?" Severus asked, feeling nervous. He remembered Hermione's words earlier in Albus's office say that she would never love another, like she did with him.

"His name is Ethan," she replied, using Tobi's middle name. "Funny he is, for in ways, he is so much like you. But, he does make me laugh and smile more."

"So you are happy with this… Ethan?" he questioned. His own heart was aching, feeling as if it was breaking again. It was his own doing. He then concluded that a person couldn't love another person the same way. It was different.

Hermione nodded. "He is my life." Her hand tightened around his, remembering that it was once that way with Severus.

"Then I am glad that you are happy," Severus said sincerely.

Somewhere inside him, a voice told him to let go of Hermione's hand, telling him that she had found another. But then Severus's heart couldn't fight the love he still had for her. He wanted to be close to her again for he missed her so much, and if it meant getting hurt in the end, it was going to be worth it—Hermione was worth it.

When they heard a knock on the door, Hermione pulled her hand away from his.

"Come in," Severus said aloud. He wanted to curse at whomever it was that disturbed them.

The door then opened. Albus walked in first, followed by Minerva and Bill, who was holding Hermione's cane.

"Harry explained everything to us," Albus informed them. "Ron has been brought to Azkaban."

"I'm sorry about everything Hermione," Minerva said softly.

"Whatever," Hermione grunted a she stood from the bed. She made her way towards Bill and got her can. She had to forget about the past and focus on the present at hand. "We have four more days before the students come back right?" she asked as she remembered Moody telling her that Albus had let the students go home. Classes would resume the coming Monday.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't need some time off?" Bill asked. "You can go to New York if you want."

"We came here for Biff, and not for my personal life. Get everyone in a meeting again and inform them about Biff," Hermione told Bill as she walked towards the door.

"You don't have to do this. Where are you going?" Bill asked after her.

"I'm going to the Quidditch pitch outside. It's likely that he must've left a clue as he mostly does. There's more than that stupid letter."

"Hermione-"

Hermione turned on her feet and pointed her cane at Bill. "Just do as I say. Merlin knows we all want to catch the bastard before he gets to another student."

"And what makes you think that he will go after another student? Isn't it possible that he may go after another random person elsewhere?" Minerva asked in confusion. "Surely he wouldn't be so idiotic to commit another crime here at Hogwarts."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at all Albus, Severus and then Minerva. The three of them all had concerned looks on their faces. "Hogwarts is a goldmine to him. He only targets children between the ages of eleven to seventeen. Molesting, raping, and even killing them later on," she explained.

Minerva gasped as she placed a shaky hand on her mouth.

Not saying another word, Hermione turned and walked out the door. As she walked through the living room, she immediately noticed Harry who stood up from the couch.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Shut it Harry!" Hermione snapped when she stopped and looked at him. "You have no idea how angry I am, but now, I don't care! I need the best aurors that there are now, and I can set my personal shit aside for the case. Are you staying on the case or not?"

"I-I can do that," Harry said.

"Good!" Hermione said and exited Severus's chambers.

---

Severus was left alone in his bedroom. He would soon attend the staff meeting. For now, he sat alone deep in thought. He remembered what had happened that night he had broken things off with Hermione.

---

"_Severus!" Hermione squealed happily as she entered his chambers, rushing towards him when she saw him on the couch. "I got all 'Outstandings' in my NEWTS." She sat down in his lap, smiling widely at him, waving the paper with all her grades on them._

_Severus didn't say a word. He continued to sit stiffly on the couch, his eyes focused on the fireplace ahead of him._

_The smile on Hermione's face faded right away when she saw a look on Severus's face. He had his usual scowl on, with some anger in his eyes. "What's wrong Sev?"_

"_We need to talk," Severus stated in a very serious tone as he pushed Hermione off his lap, making her sit on the couch. He then stood up, and walked to the fireplace. He placed his hands on the mantle, deciding it was best to get to the point right away. "I think it's best if we break up and end our relationship."_

_Hermione's mouth gaped open. Where did that come from? As far as she knew, they were doing fine, and their relationship wasn't on rocky water. Most of the fights that they had were just mere disagreements between the brewing of potions. "What?"_

"_I said that I think it would be best if we ended our relationship," he repeated._

"_Why?" Hermione asked. She was so confused. "The war is over; we don't have to hide from anyone or anything. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can overcome it together."_

_Gritting his teeth, Severus closed his eyes. He knew that breaking up with her wasn't' going to be easy, but he didn't want it last longer than it should have. It was also tearing him apart inside._

"_Sev, I-I thought that you wanted to marry and start a family with me. We planned our lives after I would graduate, which is going to happen tomorrow. Please, explain to me… I don't understand."_

"_I do not want to be with you anymore woman! What don't you understand about that?!" Severus bellowed as he spun on his heels to face her._

_Hermione jumped back in the couch. Never had she seen Severus this angry at her, and it was frightening to say the least._

"_What do you want me to say? I don't love you? Well I don't! You are the one that planned our future, that is how you see things, but they cannot be that way, nor will they ever be."_

_Hermione didn't bother fighting the tears that had flowed out of her eyes. Her body started to tremble as she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces._

"_I hate it when you call me 'Sev,' or when you cuddle and snuggle against me. I am not that type of man. I am a man of my solitude and prefer it that way. You have invaded my space and person past my limits. I have had enough of you, and of us." He paused as he tried to catch his breath. His chest heaving. "We were a mistake. And like I said, I no longer love you."_

"_Okay…" Hermione said weakly as she stood up slowly. There was no use to try and talk with him anymore, or try to talk to him. She then left him alone, running for the door as fast as she could, not being able to take one last glance back._

---

"Damn you!" Severus cursed at himself softly. He reached for the drawer on the nightstand and opened. He pulled out a small velvet black box and opened it. Inside the box, there was a glamorous platinum diamond engagement ring.

He always looked at the ring, everyday, for the past five years.

-----

AN – I'm sobbing now. The tears… What were Severus's reasons you ask? It's all in the letter. Will Hermione ever read it? **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 6

Hermione looked at the entire Quidditch pitch as she remained seated on one the bleacher seats in the Gryffindor area. It was the same seat in which she always sat when she would watch her house team play. Memories of the old games though isn't what she was thinking about.

She tried to imagine herself in Biff's shoes dozens of times when she was searching the pitch inside and out. She remembered every single corner and place in the area. The boys locker room was even a room she stepped into. The student, Laurence Harrison, after all was on the Slytherin team.

Maybe Biff watched him dress in room. Maybe he even watched all the players dress at some point. Biff was gone, for months. Perhaps, all the while, he had been studying and watching students all over Hogwarts. He also had to learn how to get around the castle and the grounds.

By the end, she found nothing. There was no other clue that Biff left behind. Hermione shook her head, knowing that she was going to catch him soon. She knew Hogwarts better than anyone else, and the British wizarding world on top of that. Biff had entered into her territory. There was no way he could get away from her now.

Hermione winced as she moved her right leg. She walked from the castle awhile ago, as to look through the grounds. It was a strenuous walk towards the end when she got closer to the pitch. The castle was quite far from it, and the pain just got worse when she searched around the pitch. She knew she had to ice her knee later and ask for a potion from Severus for the pain.

As Severus had crossed her mind, Hermione reached into her back pocket and pulled out his letter. She unfolded the envelope and looked at the letters that were written behind it—'HG.' Initials were always used when Hermione and Severus wrote letters to each other.

Confusion of emotions was what Hermione was feeling. She couldn't see the connection between Severus when he had broken up with her to the Severus now. He still cared for her, and had feelings for her? She couldn't believe it, and refused to as well. It wasn't easy just to forget what he had said. Severus's words had echoed in her ears for millions of times in the past five years.

Her heart was broken by him. All her dreams—dreams that she once shared by him were all forgotten. Feelings on the other hand were different. She could feel them try to push beneath the rubble of the broken heart. She didn't know what happened earlier exactly, when he touched her, when he held her—she didn't even try to push him away. It felt good, and always, like before, it made her always feel better.

Would it change the way things were if Hermione went to Severus after Ron raped her, and Harry not believing her? If she ran to him, could he make her feel better, even after he had broken her heart? Would they be back together again? Would Tobi have the father he only knew by name and picture?

Yes, Tobi did know who Severus was. Hermione did have a picture of Severus that she would show him once in awhile. Of course, Hermione introduced him as his father. As to why he never came over to play and make potions with him, was because she said Severus was always a busy man.

Hermione was always reminded of Severus just by Tobi alone. The little one's interest in potions was very surprising for someone so young. He always loved to play with his kiddy potions set, and even carried a vial or two in his hand. Sometimes it would be filled with a harmless potion, or milk and juice. There was a glint in Tobi's eyes when he played potions, just like when Severus had in his when he worked with them.

The thought of Severus knowing of Tobi's existence did frighten Hermione. She was afraid that he would reject his own son, and push him away like he did her. A child didn't have to live with such pain. Then, part of her knew that overall, Severus was a good man, and would never do such a thing.

Hermione remembered the time that she had found out when she was pregnant. The possibility of it being Ron's made her stomach turn, and feel sick. When she went to visit a doctor, she was relieved to know that she was two months along, meaning that it wasn't Ron's, but Severus's. If it was Ron's, she would have no problem having an abortion. She didn't want to have a child with such a… monster.

The day Tobi was born, was the happiest day in Hermione's life. Everything in the world seemed to fall right into place. Now though, things seemed like they would fall apart. Her past was catching up with her.

The setting sun over the horizon had caught Hermione's attention by surprise. She looked at her watch, and noticed that it was getting late. Dinner was probably ready in the Great Hall. With a sigh, she pocketed the letter, and got up.

The pain in her knee had reminded her of the far walk she would have to take. She hopped down the stairs on one leg, and made her way towards the broom room. She was going to fly back to the castle.

---

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, limping with her cane. Right away, she noticed that everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and there were a few more familiar faces. "You have to tell Filch that one of the brooms from the pitch is at the entrance hall. I had to fly back here," she said.

"Cane! Cane!" a little girl squealed, running towards Hermione's direction.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at the girl as she stopped in front of her. The grayish-silvery eyes and the long straight platinum blond hair made it quite obvious that she was a Malfoy. She looked very princess like with her pink dress, with the little sequins that glittered. "And who are you princess?" she asked as she bent down with a big smile.

"Cane!" she said again. She wrapped her little hands on Hermione's cane and pulled at it.

Hermione didn't say anything, but gladly let go of the cane. She smiled and watched the little girl run away, dragging the object behind her.

"Daniela Malfoy!" Ginny Weasley said aloud as she stood up from her seat, scolding her own daughter. "Give Auntie Hermione her cane back, she needs it."

"It's alright Ginny," Hermione said as she started hop towards them. She then sat herself on the closest empty space, which was between Eric and Severus. "I need another potion," she told Severus.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, handing it to her.

Hermione popped the cork off and drank it all in one gulp.

"Hi Hermione," Sirius smiled. "It's good to see you again.

"I am truly sorry for what Ronald did," Molly said.

"I am too Hermione," Arthur said softly.

Hermione looked at them, gave a single nod, and then turned away. Ron was not a subject she wanted to talk about again. She reached for the goblet filled with ice cubes and got her napkin, wrapping some in them. With the wave of her fingers and a murmur under her breath, it was easily transfigured into an ice pack. She folded up the material of her jeans on her right leg, just above her knee below the table, and then iced her knee.

"Let me guess," Johnny said as he looked at Hermione with a shake of his head. "You walked to the pitch, which happens to be far?"

"There was nothing that I found," Hermione said sternly as she started to fill her plate with food. She then spotted Daniela who then grabbed Lucius's cane behind his back, running off with both canes behind her as she giggled. "How old is she?" she asked.

"Two years," Draco replied. "She's quite a handful."

"And so are you Hermione," Dean argued. "You'd better take better care of your knee, or you might not be able to walk again for a week."

"Then I'll ice it all night," Hermione said back at him as she ate some of her mashed potatoes and lamb strips. Sometimes she hated it when they were too over protective of her, plus, she was still her stubborn self.

"What happened to your knee?" Draco asked.

"Flying, broom, tree," she answered.

"You, fly?" Harry asked, really confused.

"Believe it or not Potter, but yes. Sometimes people do anything just to catch the bad guys, no matter what," Hermione said in a very serious tone.

Harry shrunk back in his seat, silent and continued to eat his food. He knew what she meant, and he was ashamed to say the least.

The subject around the table them quickly changed to Biff. Hermione was informed that there was going to be a press conference Saturday, in the Ministry, informing the British wizarding world about Biff and the case. Also, the security of Hogwarts and its students was also talked about. The wards were strengthened around the castle, and Hermione and her teammates would be staying in the castle for security purposes.

Hermione felt a patting on her back and turned around, seeing Daniela reach up towards her. Both canes were forgotten on the floor. With a smile, Hermione lifted her up in her arms and sat her on her lap.

"Mash," Daniela said as she pointed at mashed potatoes on Hermione plate.

"Auntie Hermione, can I have some mash please?" Narcissa corrected her granddaughter.

"Nee… mash," Daniela said.

"Close enough," Hermione chuckled as she handed Daniela a spoonful.

Daniela took the spoon with a grin on her face. Then, she placed the spoon on Hermione's chest, and dragged it across, smearing it all over Hermione.

"Daniela Malfoy!" Lucius scolded angrily.

Daniela's eyes widened in fear, and started to get teary. She was very afraid of her grandfather when he got mad. Soon enough, she turned away from him, burying her face into Hermione's arm, crying her eyes out.

"It's alright Lucius. No harm, no foul," Hermione said as she wiped the mess off with a napkin. Tobi would also play with his food sometimes and make a mess on her as well. She then started to rock Daniela in her arms, and whisper comforting words to her.

Severus watched her with soft eyes. Inwardly, he was smiling. Hermione looked so natural and motherly. Before, he used to imagine Hermione being the mother of his children. He imagined it again, wishing it were possible.

"I have two daughters of my own, and Hermione does spend time with them a lot," Joshua informed everyone. It was true. Their children would get together and have a play date regularly.

Hermione pulled Daniela off her arms, and wiped her little tears with her fingers. "You are a little Slytherin princess aren't you?"

The little girl nodded with a hiccup.

"And I'm sure that one day, you'll have so many little boys falling for you."

"Oh, I think not!" Draco objected. "She's not going to have a boyfriend until… until she's thirty."

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Daniela. "You want to play potions now?"

"Play!" Daniela clapped her hands.

"Play potions?" Severus frowned.

"Yes. Harmful ones of course like bubble potions." Hermione then stood up, and accioed her cane in one hand, while she carried Daniela in her other arm. "We'll just be in the kitchen, and I'll feed her as well."

"You don't have to do that Hermione, really," Ginny said.

"It's alright. I want to," Hermione said as she stuck her tongue out at Daniela who laughed at her. She was missing Tobi very much, and felt the need to play with Daniela. She said her goodbyes to everyone and headed out of the Great Hall.

-----

AN – Can Hermione fight off her old feelings for Severus? And don't you think Daniela is a little cutie? Obviously, Draco and Ginny are married.** Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 7

Hermione stood not far from the entrance doors at the Ministry lobby. She was wearing a cap and a jacket so as to keep a low profile. Her eyes mostly were focused at the crowd at the center.

The press all were crowded in front of Lucius as he addressed them, and the people about Biff. Their quills were writing, cameras shooting and rolling, and their mouths asking non-stop questions.

If they knew that it was Hermione Granger herself who was in charge of the case, it would surely just make things worse. Hermione could just imagine the bombarding of the press on her, most especially Rita Skeeter. She learned her lesson in the fourth year, and didn't want another false story to come out of the crazy witch's column.

"What do you want, Potter?" Hermione hissed softly as she saw Harry stand next to her at the corner of her eye.

"Hermione, I know that no matter how much I will say sorry to you, I can never make up for it, but there's something that I need to tell you. I just hope that you'll listen," Harry spoke.

Hermione didn't say a word, but she tightly gripped the head of her cane, imagining hitting Harry with it. How she really hated him.

"Snape… even though you said he was the one that broke your relationship, he still loves you," Harry said softly. "Believe it or not, he was broken when you left."

Harry's words slowly registered with Hermione, who didn't believe it. She looked across the lobby and saw Severus himself, who had his arms crossed, standing next to Bill. His eyes had caught hers, and gave her a nod.

"Anyways," Harry sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick piece of paper that had been folded a few times. He gave it to Hermione, who looked oddly at the object and then at him. "It's the Marauder's Map. I think it would be very helpful with the case."

Hermione stared at the map in surprise. Why didn't she think about it before? If Biff stepped into the Hogwarts castle, he couldn't hide from anything or anyone.

"Snape would've probably given us detention for the entire year if he knew we had that when we were still attending Hogwarts." Harry looked at Hermione and wasn't surprised when she didn't respond and talk to him. "Take care," he said and turned away.

"I have a son," Hermione suddenly said, not really knowing why she just blurted it out.

Harry stopped midstride in his step. He wasn't deaf and heard Hermione clearly. He slowly turned back to face her. His eyes met hers for the first time, and he read them, knowing what she had meant.

"His name is Tobias," she said softly.

"Then he has every right to know," Harry told her. "He won't push you away a second time, and he isn't the type of man to reject his own son." With those words, Harry walked away, leaving Hermione to ponder at them.

---

"Professor Snape," Bill said as he walked to stand next to Severus.

"Mr. Hicks," Severus greeted flatly not taking his eyes off Hermione. He stood tall and stiffly, with his hands behind him.

Bill followed Severus's glance and saw Hermione. "I do not know what happened with you and Hermione five years ago, but I don't want to see her hurting."

"Pardon," Severus sneered as he arched a brow, looking at the man he knew nothing of. "You don't know me."

"I know just about enough. Whatever your intentions maybe towards her, they better all be good."

"I have no ill intentions towards Hermione."

"You still have feelings for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she still has the same feelings for you. Honestly, she hasn't been with another guy come to think of it. There was even a time that I tried to ask her out, but she turned me down."

Severus frowned at Bill. How could a stranger read him so well? Were his feelings towards Hermione still that transparent s they were in the past? "She can't have feelings for me. It's Ethan that she's with now, if I remember."

"Ethan?" Bill asked. "Who?- Oh!" he then started to chuckle when he realized who he was talking about. "Ethan is a special guy that Hermione loves very much and same goes the other way around. They aren't an item though, if that's what you think. Not _in_ love. I'm sure you'll meet him one day."

"And why would I be interested in meeting him?" Severus asked.

Bill waved at Dean who gestured to him that they needed to talk. "Because you would," he replied with a smile, before heading to Dean.

Severus grouched as he watched Bill walk away. The man was as meddlesome as Albus himself, reminding him of the days when the old wizard would push him towards Hermione. He was given hope—hope that he didn't need, but yet wanted. Hope for him and Hermione to be together again.

---

The stars blinked brightly as the moon glowed above in the blackened sky. Hermione stared at them as she stood behind the window.

She was in the highest room in the old Astronomy Tower. It was one place in which she would find some peace and solitude for herself during her Hogwarts days. Ever since her arrival at Hogwarts, she felt very stressed. Ron, Severus, the case.

Just after the press meeting, she had given the Marauder's Map to her teammates and explained to them how it was used. She placed a special alarm on the map so as to indicate when Biff was on it. Hermione was pleased that Bill took the responsibility to hold the map for the time being.

Hermione sighed and turned on her feet slowly making it to the old couch, which was not far from an old mattress that lay on the stone floor. Both were in front of a dusty, old fireplace, which, had a small fire that Hermione made with her wand so that there would be little light and warmth. As she sat herself down, she looked around. The room had a lot of memories between her and Severus—the best of them.

This was the place in which they had admitted their love to one another, and also where she had given herself to him. Severus was her first and only lover. She reached into her pocket and pulled out his letter. She eyed it for a moment before looking at the mattress. It was where it all happened—the first time they made love to each other.

---

_Hermione and Severus were lying side by side on the mattress. Both their limbs intertwined, as they held each other closely. The light from the fireplace slightly glowed on the sweat of their skin._

"_Alright?" Severus asked brushing away the hair curls from Hermione's face._

"_I'm more than fine Severus," Hermione answered with a small smile. She was still a little out of breath._

"_You probably might be sore tomorrow. I think I was a little rough on you. I have never been with a… virgin."_

_Hermione smiled and then kissed him. "That is the most orgasmic experience I had in my life," she murmured against his lips._

_Severus could only laugh at what she said. It did have a double meaning. He pulled her along with him as he rolled on his back, making her lie on top of him. The laugh then faded when he looked into her whiskey colored eyes. "I know I don't say it as much or as often as I should, but I do love you," he said softly._

"_I know. I love you too," Hermione said as she placed her head on his shoulder._

_Severus kissed her brow softly and held Hermione tighter against him. His left forearm was exposed right in front of Hermione, allowing her to trace the shape of the Dark Mark with her finger. "I will love you over and over when the war is over."_

"_I can't wait for it to be over. I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"_

_Hermione's words slightly shocked Severus. He pulled back and frowned at her. "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"_

"_I do," Hermione replied firmly. "Even raise a family with you if… you want."_

"_There is nothing more in the world I want than to be with you forever, and spend the rest of my life with you," Severus said as he brushed his finger on her cheek. He then moved his lips slightly forward, kissing her._

_Hermione melted into the kiss, and soon enough, she was grinding herself against Severus. Her pelvis against his._

"_I am an old man Hermione," Severus groaned as she nibbled down to his neck. He could feel his own cock twitch in response, not believing that he could get erect so soon. The witch truly did turn him on and always would._

"_We have to practice making love Sev, otherwise how can we make babies?" Hermione purred into his ear._

_Severus growled and turned Hermione onto her back with him lying above her, resting between her thighs. "Is this what you want witch?" he asked as he rubbed his growing erection right on her pussy._

"_Only you," Hermione moaned is response._

"_Gods, I love you," Severus said right before he captured her lips roughly with his, passionately kissing her._

---

Hermione's eyes let the tears flow out. She closed her eyes as she wiped her tears with one hand. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice talk to her.

"I thought you said you threw the letter away?" Severus asked as he stood in front of Hermione, seeing it in her hand.

-----

AN – Oh my… Cliffy! What's going to happen next? **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 8

"Dammit!" Hermione muttered as she shook her head. She looked up at Severus and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I do come here on a regular basis," Severus replied.

"This was my secret place remember?" Hermione argued back. It was she that showed it to him before.

"I thought that it became ours?" he asked back. "Don't change the subject and avoid it. I thought you said you threw the letter away?" he repeated. His voice was firm as his eyes narrowed at her. "You lied to me."

Hermione lowered her head, feeling ashamed to show her tears to Severus. "I didn't lie about not reading it."

"Then why do you still have it?"

The question bothered Hermione. She didn't know why she still had it. She never asked herself that before. Her fingers were gripping onto the letter as her shoulders started to shake. She was too weak to fight it, and started to break into sobs.

Severus watched Hermione and her tears. He never could stand them because he couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He lowered himself down onto his knees, placing his hands around hers.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't Severus, please. I already had a lot of difficulty thinking about coming back here because I had to. And now, whenever I see you, it's killing me."

"So you never had any intentions of coming back at all?" he asked curiously. "Was I the reason that you left to New York?"

"One of the reasons," she replied. "I have no one anymore here in Britain. My parents died during the war. You broke my heart. Lastly, my best friends are no longer my best friends. After the war had ended, I thought that everything would go uphill from there. Apparently, I was wrong." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I thought that I was going to start a new chapter in my life with you, but no. My life here… it ended."

"I'm not going to lie to you Hermione. I still have feelings for you. I never stopped loving you."

"Then why did you push me away Severus? Why?! You gave me no reasons, and yet you still did. I told you we could talk things over between us, but that isn't what you wanted. Why?!" she said aloud again. Her anger was building up.

"I explained everything in the letter," Severus replied calmly.

"You mean this letter?!" Hermione spat in front of him, pulling her hands away from his, and raising the letter right in front of his face. "The one you sent me years after?!"

Severus could only nod in reply.

Hermione placed the letter down on the couch next to her and moved a little closer to Severus. "Then tell me now what's in it," she said in a serious voice, demanding him. "Explain yourself to me."

Severus shook his head. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Suddenly, many guesses popped in her head. All of them made her feel scared and swallow hard. "Was there another woman? Did you have a child with her?" Tobi was all she could think about then.

Severus stiffened for a moment and gulped. It wasn't the truth, but she wasn't far from it either.

Hermione saw how Severus reacted, and her heart dropped into her stomach. "Oh God!" she gasped as she brought her hands up to her mouth. She concluded that her assumption was right. She then pulled back, and leaned back into the couch, wanting to hide beneath it if she could. "I'm right, aren't I? I-I thought that you loved me and said I was the only one," she cried. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, and in the worse possible way.

"No. You're wrong Hermione," Severus said softly. He moved towards her, his body touching hers as he partially leaned on top of her. He pulled away Hermione's hands from her mouth with no resistance. His face was inches away from hers.

"I'm right aren't I?" she asked again.

"No," he said again. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him directly. "There's been no one else Hermione."

Hermione tried to turn away from him, but couldn't when he made her look at him again. It was really hard for her too look at the man that she loved, and broke her heart.

"You are the only one that has my heart," he croaked. "Just you, no one, nor will there ever be anyone… I love you." Severus felt his heart swell whenever he said those three words. He always meant it when he said them.

Lying to herself was something that Hermione could no longer do. Those three words alone coming from his mouth had made her emotions more vulnerable. They had always hit her directly into the right target which was her heart. "I love you too," she finally said. No longer could she deny herself from the actually truth.

Severus moved his head forward, allowing his lips to touch Hermione's cheek. Softly, he planted small kisses along the both of them tasting the familiar saltiness of her tears. After a number of those small kisses, his lips had met hers, firmly kissing her.

Hermione wrapped hers arms around Severus's neck pulling him closer. She opened her mouth as she welcomed him and his kiss. A moan had escaped from her mouth as her kiss with Severus had gotten deeper, more passionate, with obvious need.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned as he broke the kiss. He wanted to take her and make love to her, but wanted to make sure that she knew what their kiss could lead to soon enough.

"Make love to me Sev," Hermione answered to him against his lips, as if she had read his mind.

Severus captured her lips with his and once again, tasting her, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around her tightly around her waist, brining himself down against her. Soon enough, he thought that they had to get into a much more comfortable position. "Wrap your legs around me," he told her.

Hermione did as told, but could only manage so far. She was unable to lock her ankles around him with the limited movements of knee.

Remembering that Hermione had a knee problem, Severus knew that he had to help her somewhat. With her thighs at the side of his hips, and legs barely around him, he then said, "It's alright, I've got you." He lifted her up easily and maneuvered around, lowering Hermione to lie back down on the mattress.

Their bodies grinded against each others. Their kiss deepening, with much lust, passion and love. Each of their bodies was starting to respond. Hermione felt herself start to feel wet and Severus's cock started to harden. For the both of them, the last time they had slept with the opposite sex was five years ago, and that was with each other.

"Your damn buttons are in the way!" Hermione swore as she tried to unbutton Severus's line of buttons on his black coat. It was always a problem that she hated when she needed him to be naked right away.

"You never seem to think of a simple solution," Severus said with a smirk. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wand. With a wave of it, their clothes vanished of them and became a scattered mess on the floor. This made his very erect cock grind against her wet and dripping pussy. "It seems that I will always bewitch you in the bed, and ensnare your senses, not making you able to think properly.

"Sev…" Hermione groaned, arching up. He was so very correct.

Severus reached down and touched Hermione's pussy. He then inserted a finger and two, testing her, seeing if she was ready.

"I need you in me now!" Hermione said as she wrapped a hand around his cock, placing it at her entrance.

Severus noticed that Hermione was more than ready for him. He thanked Merlin for he didn't know if he could wait another minute to bury himself inside her. He knew he was going to explode very soon.

As Severus thrust into Hermione, he had hit rock bottom, making the both of them gasp. It had been so long. The both of them missed how each of them felt when they had made love before. And now, it felt better than they had remembered.

Soon enough, their bodies moved to the familiar rhythm of their love making, increasing in speed quickly as they continued. Sweat dripped from their bodies as grunts and gasps escaped their mouths.

"Harder Sev! Harder!" Hermione shouted. She could feel herself almost there, cumming at any moment.

"Fuck!" Severus grunted as he started to slam into her as hard and as fast as he could. He gritted his teeth, and tried to hold back on his very impending orgasm. He wanted Hermione to cum.

Within seconds, Hermione screamed out Severus's name when she reached her peak. Her eyes shut tightly, and her nails dig into the skin behind his shoulders when she felt herself explode.

"Oh God… Oh God… Hermione!" Severus bellowed loudly when he felt her spasm around his cock. It triggered his orgasm, making him lose his rhythm and give jerky thrust into her. Streams and streams of his white seed had flowed out of him for what seemed like half a minute. He had never cum so strongly in his life.

Later on, soon after coming down from their peaks, and drained of almost all their energy, they were fast asleep on the mattress. Severus held Hermione close to him, as his black robe covered them, and kept them warm throughout the night.

---

Hermione woke up, stretched and yawned with a smile on her face. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she saw was Severus, who was seated on the couch, and fully dressed, except for his robe that still covered her.

"Good morning," Severus said with a small smile. He had been watching her silently for the past hour or so. He loved watching her sleep and waking up. Years ago, he had done those things numerous times.

The smile on Hermione's face disappeared when she saw the letter. Severus was holding it in his hands. "Severus…" she said softly as she sat herself up. His black robe slipped from her upper body, exposing her breasts.

"I want to be honest with you Hermione," he said as he slid from the couch, and sat down next to her. He placed the letter down momentarily so that he could cover her with his robe.

"What's the matter?" she asked nervously as he watched him hold the letter and look at it.

"I don't think that it's right for us to get back together if you don't know what's in this letter," he explained. "If I had the courage to tell you myself what is in it, then I would, but I am not Gryffindor like you."

Hermione's breathing got shallower, as she began to get more nervous. Tears as well, started to build up beneath her eyes. "Are you pushing me away again?" she asked him.

"I am keeping my distance from you," Severus answered, knowing that he was hurting her again, but had no intentions to do so. It was also hurting him as well.

"Why?" Hermione whimpered.

"There are two ways in which you can react to what is inside. One is that you may not want to be with me for you might hate me. The other is that you may choose to be with me for the rest of your life like you wanted before. If that will be your decision, then I may only be all happy and grateful to have you. If not, I will not force you. All I want for you is to be happy, and not regret anything."

"And if I choose not to read the letter?" Hermione asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. Whatever the contents of the letter were, she was more than frightened to open it. What was in the letter that would make her hate him?

Severus's hand reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek, as he wiped her tears. "Then we can't be together."

Hermione started to sob, and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck tightly. She was afraid to let him go. Wanting and needing him, and no one else.

Severus pulled Hermione against him, burying his face in her hair. He didn't know that tears of his own had escaped from his eyes. "Hermione, do not regret last night, or anything that we had in the past," he croaked in her ear. "Do not doubt what we shared because being with you has been the best moments in my life. I will respect your decision no matter what it is, but know this… I love you, always have and always will, for the rest of my life."

"Sev…" she sobbed. It did feel he was pushing her away all over again.

Severus pulled away, needing to unwrap her tight grip from him. "But if you need a friend, I am always here for you. You can always come to me," he told her. He gave her one more kiss, and then stood up. He placed the letter down on the couch and walked out of the room.

Alone, Hermione wrapped Severus's rob tightly around her, imagining that it was him holding her. She lay back down on the bed and cried her eyes out.

---

AN – An unexpected lemon for our favorite couple. The one-million galleon question is… 'What the fuck is in the letter?' Don't hate me for not yet revealing what's in the letter. That's the mystery of it all. **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 9

Hermione walked down one of the many corridors in Hogwarts, doing her security rounds in her assigned area in the castle. Classes had started a few days ago, and students had returned. No new incidents had happened yet, but it was evident in some of the students that they were frightened.

"Hermione?" Bill's voice called her on the two way radio that she was holding.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she spoke into the radio.

"You can take a break if you want to," Bill suggested.

"My knee is fine," Hermione said.

"Just checking."

Hermione sighed and placed the radio at the side of her jeans. Sometimes muggle technology and devices were used in the wizarding world. It too made life easier for wizards and witches. Using the floo was a hassle since it obviously couldn't be carried around, and it took time to actually run to one when it was needed.

One of the other devices that Hermione carried with her was a mobile phone. She used it often to call Tobi when she was at work or on the road. Video calling was what she always used to call him, like she did last night. She remembered him talking about brewing potions and as always, asked when she was coming home. Gods, how she missed him, and wished that she could see him very soon, drowning him with all the hugs and kisses that she could give.

Hermione's thoughts then drifted off towards the discussion that she had with Bill, right after Severus had left her in the tower that morning.

---

_Hermione walked into her guest chambers and saw Bill sitting on the couch. Their eyes met when she closed the door behind her._

"_Morning," Bill greeted her as he stood up._

_Hermione's eyes focused on the coffee table, and saw the Marauder's Map on top of it. "Just say what you want to say," she said as she stood still. She knew what Bill saw in the map, not being able to hide the truth from him._

"_You slept with him last night, didn't you?" Bill asked softly._

"_Why bother asking that when you already know the answer to that question?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

_Hermione didn't answer._

"_Do you love him?" Bill repeated in a slightly louder tone._

"_I do! Happy?" Hermione snapped as she walked towards her bedroom._

"_Hermione!" Bill called, following after her._

_Hermione opened the closets and started to pull out new clothes for the day, throwing them on the bed behind her. "It was a mistake," she started. "I don't even know if he and I can be together."_

"_What?" Bill asked totally confused. "Why?"_

"_This stupid letter," Hermione said as she took it out of her pocket and showed it to him. She then swore and threw it on the bed, next to her clothes._

"_Did he tell you what was in it?"_

_Hermione shook her head in reply. "I wanted to be with him, but he gave me an ultimatum and said that we couldn't be together unless I opened it."_

"_And when are you going to open it?"_

"_I don't know. He said I could hate him if I do read its contents. And I'm actually scared shitless just thinking about reading it," Hermione admitted. "But if I do read it, and still want to be with him, then he'll happy, and accept me."_

"_What about Tobi?" Bill asked curiously._

"_He doesn't know about him, and maybe I won't tell him since there is a possibility that he and I might not end up together. What's the use?"_

_Bill shook his head in disagreement. "This is so wrong. You both love each other, it's obvious. And he has every right to know that he has a son."_

"_And what about the letter?" Hermione reminded him. "What if I hate him after reading it? What do I do next if he knows about Tobi? I won't be able to avoid him after that. He said so himself that it is my decision to make, and he won't force anything upon me."_

_Bill sighed, and knew that it was useless to argue with Hermione since she could be so stubborn. "I don't think that you could hate him even after you loved him with a broken heart." He then left, letting Hermione ponder at his final words._

---

"Hi Hermione," Lucius greeted her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was just looking for you."

"Hi Lucius," Hermione said with a small smile. "Why are you looking for me."

"Well," Lucius started as the smile on his face disappeared, "I'm here to talk about Ronald."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "What now? I thought I didn't have to worry about Ron anymore?"

"We have to talk in private," Lucius said. He looked around and found an empty classroom. He gestured for Hermione to enter, while he held the door open for her.

Hermione walked towards one of the chairs, setting her cane on the table, before sitting down. "What did the arse do now?" she as Lucius, who leaned back on the desk in the front of the room, his arms were crossed over his chest. The look of worry on his face could not be missed.

"People wanted to know the reasons as to why he went to jail," Lucius answered. "I tried to keep things secretive, but it got out. Skeeter and her dumbass contact in the Ministry whoever he or she is. The story about Ronald and, well, what he did to you will be coming out in the Daily Prophet tomorrow or sometime this week. Plus... your relationship with Severus."

"Shit!" Hermione hissed as she lowered her head onto the table.

"I'll be talking to Severus in awhile since he is teaching a class now. The both of you are the ones who will be affected by the story since we know how Skeeter will write about how you and Severus became an item. I'm sure she will tell the story how she imagined it in her head. It won't do much even if the both of you spoke the truth."

"That lying gossip bitch!" Hermione said as she banged her cane on the table. Back in her fourth year, Skeeter had written that she and Harry were a couple all because she had witnessed the both of them hugging. It was friendly and nothing more. Plus, she was getting more worried. What if Skeeter dug up more information on Hermione?

"It'll die down eventually Hermione."

"What if Skeeter digs up more information, what am I going to do?" Hermione said nervously.

Lucius frowned. "What more information? You have nothing to hide? You and Severus had done nothing wrong. It was Weasley that got what he deserved."

Hermione gritted her teeth, before finally deciding to tell Lucius about Tobi. "What about my son?"

"What?" Lucius wasn't too sure if his ears heard clearly. Her son?

"My son Lucius," Hermione said very clearly as she looked directly at him. "I have a son, and he's four years old."

"Is he Weasley's?" the blonde wizard asked.

"Hell no!" Hermione answered. "If I knew I was pregnant with that arsehole's child, I'd have an abortion right away."

"So… it's Severus's," Lucius said. It wasn't a question. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I only found out when I was in New York."

"Is he the Ethan in your life?"

Hermione nodded. She knew that Lucius and Severus were close like brothers, and talked about a few things. "His name is actually Tobias Ethan Snape, or Tobi rather. He is like Severus in so many ways. Looks, personality and even the love of potions. I have no doubt that he is a Slytherin."

Lucius nodded with a small smile, he could easily imagine the boy.

"Are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

Lucius shook his head. "It isn't my place to tell Severus, but yours. I may not know the reasons as to why the both of you broke up before, but I knew that something was serious since you did disappear. He was very heart broken."

"Yeah, well… things happen."

"Indeed they do."

"God, I just hope Skeeter doesn't dig that deep into my private life in New York," Hermione said as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "I do not want Tobi to be the center of attention, or even ridiculed a single bit."

"I doubt that she will go that far. If she does though, I promise you, she'll have me to answer to," Lucius said. He could easily buy the paper and fire that gossip queen for printing false stories. He then walked towards Hermione and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you again soon."

Hermione nodded, not bothering to look at Lucius as he walked out of the room.

---

AN – Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. Real life got in the way. Now, Lucius knows about Tobi. And I promise, Hermione will read the letter later on in the story. **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 10

"_TEACHER AND STUDENT AT HOGWARTS HAD A SCANDALOUS AFFAIR!"_

Just below the main headline, there was another headline that read, _"Ronald Weasley in Azkaban - Rape Charges by Hermione Granger."_

Hermione groaned and set the paper down on the table, along with her muffin. She was in the middle of eating her breakfast, and suddenly lost her appetite. It was all because of the articles. She may have not read it, but had a feeling of how Skeeter did write them. In the first place, she thought that the rape article would be the main story, but she thought wrong.

The curiosity within Hermione though got the better of herself. Her eyes glance over at the paper, and caught a few lines in it.

"_How many students has Professor Snape slept with in the past? Has he seduced other students into his bed?"_

"_Granger has been known for getting the best grades in her class. Has she done other things to get them, catching her teachers' attentions?"_

Hermione's hand tightened around the coffee cup in her hand. Her fingertips and knuckles turned white at the strength of her grip. She was mad and furious, wanting to get her hands around Skeeter's neck, and ring her to death.

Even though the reporter was so far from the truth, it affected her. She didn't like to be talked about throughout the British wizarding world when it came to totally false and negative stories or rumors. In her mind, she prayed that the Skeeter bitch didn't try to dig up into her private life, and find out about Tobi.

Tobi became a result of her relationship with Severus. It was a relationship in which she had no regrets about. She loved the man with all her heart and knew that he felt that same way about her as well. Apparently, they still had feelings for each other, feelings that had never faded. They had broken up for reasons unknown to her. He had his secrets in the past, and she had secrets as well, one being that he fathered her son.

Now, besides worrying for Tobi, she also worried for Severus. Again, like so many times in the past, he had been put down, with a wrong image. The man didn't deserve such negativeness, or cruelness in his life anymore. Hasn't he suffered enough? Hermione knew that Severus had a heart, and people just misread him a lot. He may have seemed different, but it didn't mean he was a monster a single bit.

The coffee cup then shattered in Hermione's hand, with some glass shards falling onto the table, and a few penetrating into her skin.

"Shit!" Hermione hissed as she opened her hand slowly, and looked at her bloody hand. She with her other hand she grabbed the napkin on her lap, wiping some of the blood off her hand.

She then took off the napkin and looked at the glass shards that were sticking out of her skin. With a clench of her jaw, she knew she had to take it out. First she handled the two small pieces, easily squeezing them out. The big one in the center of her palm was a different story. She held onto the shard, and held her breath, before pulling it out. When it was all done, she pressed the napkin on the deep gash with a good amount of pressure. After, Hermione wrapped the napkin around her hand tightly.

The stress was getting to her, she knew it. Coming to Britain seemed like a mistake. She needed to go back to New York for awhile, to escape from it all, and to spend time with Tobi. She could fly back to New York later on, and come back Monday morning. Hopefully, her team wouldn't mind. She knew they would understand her.

First thing though, she had to talk to Severus. She glanced up at the wall clock. Breakfast in the Great Hall was about to finish soon. Hermione stood up, and grabbed her cane. She planned to meet Severus at the staff's entrance at the back.

---

Hermione was leaning against the wall with her back, her hands were in her pockets. She was more or less two feet away from the door. She was focusing at her feet and on the floor, trying to collect her thoughts. When she heard the door open, her head turned towards it.

The staff members that had exited nodded at Hermione and said their greetings for the morning. Hermione on the other hand just kept silent, giving them a slight nod.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned when he saw her. Behind him, were Albus and Minerva. The three of them approached her.

"There is nothing we could do Hermione," Albus spoke. "All of us were hoping that it wouldn't get out, but it did."

"I'd like to speak with Severus alone please," Hermione said softly.

"Of course," Minerva said. "I will cover your first class since I have the period free."

Severus nodded to them both, and watched them walk away momentarily before looking back at Hermione.

"My chambers?" Severus asked softly as he offered her his hand. They needed some privacy.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly as she raised her hand up, placing it in his.

Immediately, Severus noticed the bloody napkin wrapped around her hand. "You,re bleeding badly," he stated, looking at the soaked area of the piece of cloth, holding her wrist gently.

"It's nothing Severus, really," Hermione hissed slightly as he unwrapped it slowly and looked at the wound beneath it.

A gasp escaped Severus's lips when he noticed how deep the scars were. "Luckily, you don't need stitches. I can heal it with a few potions." Soon enough, he led her downstairs to the dungeons.

---

Severus watched Hermione from the corner of his eye as he remained seated on the couch next to her. His hands were busy mixing some potions and cold water in a small bowl that he set on the coffee table. He could tell that she was angry, disturbed, and stressed. There were bags starting to form beneath her eyes.

He too probably had the same emotions that she was feeling within her, but he was good at keeping them intact and to himself. It was hard to read him, as Hermione herself was more transparent. Most of the time, she never was one to hide her emotions.

"This is going to hurt," he warned her as he placed her hand on his lap. He then dabbed a clean towel into the potion mix, and placed it into her hand, pressing against the bleeding wounds.

Hermione held her breath as she felt the sting build up into more pain, until she got used to the feeling of it.

"How did this happen?" Severus asked her softly.

Hermione shrugged. "It was an accident. I was holding the coffee cup so hard, that I broke it in my palm."

"I don't like you hurting yourself."

"I wasn't thinking. It just happened."

"You should be more careful then," Severus told her. He knew that she wasn't the type to hurt herself deliberately. She always found a way to vent elsewhere.

About a minute had passed, and Severus had lifted the cloth from the wound. The gash had already closed and stopped bleeding. With a new, and cleaner towel, Severus wiped off the rest of the remaining blood on Hermione's hand, making sure everything was clean.

Severus couldn't help himself when he looked at Hermione's small hand in his bigger hand. He slowly brought it up to his lips, kissing the sealed wound softly.

Hermione sighed softly and felt her heart flutter. Severus's sweet and tender actions still took her breath away as it always had. When she looked into his eyes, she rubbed the corner of his lips with her thumb.

"Okay now?" Severus asked against her skin.

Hermione nodded.

He lowered her hand, keeping it on his lap when he started to speak. "So I take that you are here to talk to me about the articles in the paper?"

"I didn't read it, because I didn't have to. It was just supposed to be about me and Ron. Not about us. Whoever the contact was for Skeeter, I'm going to kill them."

"It started with Weasley actually. He spoke to one of the prison guards in Azkaban. Then, you know what happened from there."

Hermione pulled her hand away from Severus and crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed. "He really wants to ruin me doesn't he," she said feeling the tears of sadness build in her eyes even though she was really angry. "He raped me, which is already more than enough!"

"Calm down Petal," Severus said, calling her by her pet name that he used years ago. He placed a hand on her lap, rubbing it to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head. "I was actually worried about you. The story about us wasn't what I wanted the public to find out, since everything that Skeeter wrote was false."

Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her to him. "You shouldn't worry about me, but more, think about yourself."

"But, what people will say about you. More cruel things-"

"Which means nothing to me. I am used to it Hermione, you know that."

"It's not who you are," Hermione said softly.

Severus didn't say anything and just kissed her temple. How could a woman such as Hermione ever love him? There was only very few in which he opened himself to, and to Hermione, he opened his heart to her. It was something that he had never done with anyone his entire life.

"I'm going to New York. I need some time away from everything here."

"That's understandable. You need it," Severus said.

"I didn't read your letter," Hermione admitted, as she thought about it, and about Tobi. When Severus didn't say anything in response, she spoke again. "Sev… I too have secrets of my own, that you might get really mad at me as well." Hermione slowly turned to face and look at him, with worry. "You might even hate me."

Severus cupped Hermione's face in both of his hands. "I could never hate you… never."

Hermione nodded, hoping that Severus was true to his word if he ever found out about Tobi one way or another. She also wondered if she could ever hate him. Thinking about the letter did bother her. What was so bad that Severus couldn't tell her himself?

"Hermione, am I going to cover your rounds for you?" Bill asked over the radio.

"Shit!" Hermione muttered as Severus's hands slid off her face. She then reached for her radio and then answered back. "I'll do them in a bit."

"Duty calls," Severus said with a smile. He was slightly disappointed, that Hermione had to leave.

They potion vials on the coffee table caught Hermione's attention. They were indeed Severus's as he always had most of his personal vials customized. The crystal glass was anything but normal shaped as it had a snake coil around it, along with Severus's initials at the bottom.

Hermione reached for one of them and asked, "Can I keep it?" She was actually planning to give it to Tobi, since he had his own small connection. Severus's vial was going to be an addition to it, knowing that he would like or even love it.

A brow cocked up on Severus's face, as he looked at Hermione curiously. Why would she want to keep it? Not bothering to ask why, he just answered her with a nod.

"If I don't see you later, I'll see you soon enough." Hermione gave him a small kiss on his lips, loving the way it felt against hers when he kissed back.

A little while later, when Severus was all alone, he looked up at the clock on the mantle. He had to get back to work.

-----

AN – New York and Tobi in the next chapter. And not to worry, we are getting closer to the contents of the letter. **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 11

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor with a 'Ding' sound. As soon as the door opened, Hermione exited, and walked down the hall to her apartment. She was carrying a duffel bag on one shoulder and in one of her jean pockets, was the vial that she had asked from Severus.

"Guess who's home?" Hermione asked aloud as she walked into her apartment, setting her bag down on the floor.

"Mummy!" Tobi yelled happily as he jumped up from the floor, leaving his little potions set on the living room floor. The little Batman cape that he was wearing was billowing behind him. Right away, he ran to the open arms of his mother, and jumped into them as she carried him.

Hermione kissed Tobi's cheek again and again as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you," she told him as she pulled away and looked at him. "Did you miss Mummy?"

Tobi nodded his little head. "Beth and I make fart potion," he said, pointing to Beth who remained seated on the living room floor.

Hermione looked at Beth and smiled, as the younger woman smiled back at her. "And who will drink the potion?" she asked.

"Beth!" Tobi replied bursting into a fit of giggles.

Most of the time, he forced Beth to drink his potions. Of course, none of them were harmful. They were simple and prank potions. It was Hermione that taught Beth how to brew most of them, so that she could help out Tobi when she was not around.

"He asked me if we could brew a diarrhea potion earlier," Beth said as she stood up. She smirked at Tobi, knowing that little glint in his eye. "He even got hold of my wand and wet my hair in green slime." She was never able to punish him though. She knew that he meant no harm and was just playing around. He truly was a Slytherin.

"Funny Mummy! Funny it was," Tobi laughed.

"I'll go and do the laundry, and start cooking dinner," Beth said, walking away through the kitchen.

"Can Mummy help you with your fart potion?" Hermione asked as she walked further into the living room.

"I want poo-poo potion," Tobi asked.

"Oh, I think not," Hermione said firmly as she set him down on the floor. She then sat herself down on the floor, leaning back against the couch. "I have a surprise for you."

With a joyful clapping of his hands, Tobi sat himself down on his mother's lap, looking up at her. He loved surprises, knowing that she brought him something new as always when she returned from a long trip.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial. She was very surprised when she pulled out the letter as well. For the briefest moment, though it only lasted minutes, she had forgotten everything—her problems and work. She pushed them aside in her head, setting the letter on the coffee table in fornt of her and raised the vial up in front of Tobi's little glowing face.

"A vial," Tobi said as he took it from Hermione. He then noticed the snake right away that coiled around it. "A snake vial!"

"That's right."

"I like snakes!"

Hermione smiled. "Do you know who gave that vial to you?"

"You," Tobi answered.

Hermione shook her head. "Your Daddy gave you that vial," she told him. She then turned the vial and showed Tobi the SS initials. Also, she accioed a picture frame from the mantle of the fireplace, and showed it to Tobi. "Do you remember his name?"

"Sevrs… Snape."

"And what does he do?"

"Potions master."

"The best potions master there is," Hermione said.

Tobi shook his head. "No he's not."

Hermione frowned. There was no other potions master that Tobi knew of. "And who is the best potions master?"

"Me!" Tobi shouted.

Hermione laughed. She had no doubts that her son would become a potions master just like Severus when he grew up. Tobi's interest in potions had come at a very young age. Hermione even noticed that he was far more intelligent than that of his peers in his preschool. His grades were the highest in his class. His intelligence genes were a combination of hers and Severus's, which made him very smart. And magically, he surely was going to be a powerful wizard.

"This my favorite and bestest vial Mummy," Tobi exclaimed.

"What about your green vials? You don't like them anymore?"

Tobi shook his head. "This I like," he said looking at the vial as if it was his most prized toy, which it probably was. "Does Daddy love me?"

Hermione froze in shock at the question Tobi had asked. They had talked about him in the past, yes, but never had he asked a question such as that. "Of course he does Tobi," she answered, after thinking about what to say for a few seconds. "Why do you ask?"

"He no come play… brew with me," Tobi replied with a small voice. Already, there was a hint of sadness in it.

"He's just really busy with work Pumpkin." She couldn't hurt Tobi, and tell him the truth. In her heart, she knew that Severus would love him, if he did know about Tobi. However, things were different and complicated, and she didn't want that for Tobi.

"When Uncle Bill come over?" Tobi asked. "Me want to play baseball."

"Soon," Hermione answered as she ruffled his black hair.

For almost anyone in New York, they were Yankee fans. Playing baseball was just an add on. And that is what Tobi loved to do with Bill and her other teammates whenever possible. Sometimes, they even attended Yankee games, sitting up in the VIP boxes and rooms because of Dean.

Hermione's attention was then too focused at Severus's picture.

Tobi went off her lap and looked at the envelope curiously as he set his vial down on the table. He held it in his hand as he looked at his Mummy for a moment. Seeing that she didn't say anything or see him, he started to peal and rip the envelope open with his small hands.

Hermione looked around for Tobi, gasping when she saw him holding the opened letter. "Tobias!" she shouted angrily as she grabbed it from him. "This isn't yours! You know that you are not supposed to touch anything that isn't yours!"

Tobi slightly jumped back as soon as Hermione shouted at him. He had never seen his Mummy so angry at him, and it scared him. His lips trembled slightly as tears started to form in his eyes.

When Hermione saw Tobi's tears, and the way he looked at her in fear, the realization of that she just did hit her. She got angry at him for just opening a letter. He hadn't really done anything bad. He had done a few things that were much worse in the past, but mostly, he was a well behaved boy.

Tobi took a step back when Hermione tried to reach for him.

"Tobias, come to Mummy," Hermione told him with a soft voice, and a smile.

"Beth!" Tobi cried out loud as he ran towards the kitchen bawling his eyes out.

"Damn!" Hermione sighed as she pushed herself up on her feet. Without her cane, she limped towards the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Beth had Tobi in her arms, as she tried to comfort him. the little boy was crying into the crook of her neck, with his arms wrapped around it.

"Mummy's so sorry pumpkin," Hermione said as she stepped closer to them. "Come, let's brew some potions."

"No!" Tobi said shaking his head. "Me no like Mummy!" When he saw Hermione try to reach out to him, he moved away from her, shifting in Beth's arms.

Hermione knew it was useless. Tobi wasn't one to easily give in. He was just as stubborn as Hermione or Severus, or even more stubborn. "Bring him to his room, and calm him or something," she told Beth. "I'll cook dinner get it ready."

Beth did as told, walking out of the kitchen. Tobi was still crying.

Hermione reached inside one of the cupboards next to the oven. She pulled out a pan, thinking about making macaroni and cheese with bacon bits. It was one of Tobi's favorite dishes. She also decided to make a chocolate milkshake for him, chocolate being one of his weaknesses. Hopefully it was enough to not let him be mad at her anymore. She felt very guilty.

---

"Dinner!" Hermione announced happily as she walked into Tobi's room. She had a big bowl of macaroni and a tumbler of chocolate milkshake with two straws.

Tobi, who was reading a book along with Beth on his bed, dropped the book and crawled beneath his black Batman sheets. He didn't want to look at his Mummy. He was mad at her, or more like afraid of her.

Beth returned the book up in the small bookshelf on one wall, and left the room.

"Tobs," Hermione said softly as she set the bowl on the bed, while keeping a hold on the shake. She sat herself down on the floor and rested her chin on the side of the bed. Reaching for the sheets, she managed to slip them off Tobi with ease since he wasn't holding them. "You won't talk to Mummy?"

A small 'Hmph' came out from Tobi's mouth as he moved farther from Hermione, leaning back against the wall. He scowled at her as his arms were crossed over his chest.

Hermione smiled at herself. Tobi's scowl and actions made him look all the more like Severus, of course, in a cuter and adorable way. "I made your favorites. We'll have to share it though." She then drank a bit of the cool sweet drink, and said, "Yummy!"

Tobi raised a brow as he looked at his Mummy. The shake did look yummy indeed.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry okay. I was the one that's bad, not you." Hermione took another sip of the shake and grinned at him. "Extra ice cream, and extra fudge."

With a reluctant look on his face, Tobi finally gave in and crawled towards Hermione. His mouth quickly grabbed both straws as he sipped the chocolate shake.

Hermione moved, pulling Tobi to her slightly. "I'm sorry," she told him again and kissed him on the cheek. "Can you forgive Mummy?"

Tobi replied with a slight nod, still sipping on the straw. When he was satisfied, he took the fork in his hand and fed himself some macaroni.

"What about me?" Hermione pouted.

Tobi giggled and then gave Hermione a fork full. "Yummy Mummy!"

The rest of the meal was eaten with laughs and giggles. Most of the time, it was Tobi that did most of the feeding for the both of them. Hermione on the other hand just kept her hands on the bowl and around the tumbler, making sure that they didn't fall off the bed.

After dinner, Hermione read Tobi a bedtime story and tucked him in. She watched her son sleep silently for a while. He seemed so peaceful as he kept sucking on his thumb, an arm around Hank, his Yankee teddy bear.

Hermione turned to the nightstand, and was about to turn off the light, before something else caught her attention. There, right below the light, lay the vial that Tobi already had claimed as his favorite vial. Severus again came to her mind, as well as the letter.

---

Hermione was seated on her bed, with her knee resting up on a pillow, wrapped in ice. In her shaky hand, she held the folded letter. The envelope of the letter was placed on the nightstand next to clock. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the piece of paper, but knew that the time had come.

She unfolded the letter slowly, readying herself to read its contents.

-----

AN – Isn't Tobi a cutie? Letter! Cliffy! **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 12

_My Petal,_

_I know that it has been 2 years… 2 very long years. It is very difficult for me to write this letter, but I cannot face you, for I don't have the courage to do so. I just want to be fair and truthful to you, otherwise, it won't be fair. I can only hope that you actually continue reading this._

_Breaking up with you was something that I felt like I had to do. I had to push you away. If we continued, I was afraid that you would regret that there even was an 'us.' But, there is something in my past that you should know._

_Before you and I… One night, in one of the bars in Knockturn Alley, I was very drunk and alone. Apparently, there was also a single lady that was in the same position. We talked, which then led to sex in some motel. I can barely remember that night, but things were different in the morning._

_When she woke up, she looked at me in horror. She knew who I was, since there were rumors about me being a deatheater and a follower of Voldemort. Obviosuly, there were reasons why I couldn't tell her I was a double spy. She looked disgusted and frightened all at once. The alcohol really did cloud her judgment. She ran off from the room, not wanting to speak with me anymore. I never even knew her name._

_Months later, I received a letter from her. She asked me to meet with her and I did. To my surprise, she was pregnant and said that it was mine. She said she wanted to keep it. So… I told her I would support the child in all ways, accepting the fact that I was its father. I also told her that I would care for her if she needed anything else. Leaving the woman on her own, was something I couldn't do._

_The look on her face that day was very similar to the morning that I saw her. I knew that she was frightened of me and still disgusted. Again, she never told me her name, and walked away._

_It hit me at that time. I had more important responsibilities coming. I was going to be a father. It was something that I never expected or planned. And, I had no feelings for the woman, nor did she have any for me except hate. I expected to hear and see her again sooner, but no._

_Time had passed again until I received another letter from her… It was more like a suicide note._

_She killed herself. The thought of her carrying my child—the child of a deatheater, it was something she couldn't take. She may have gotten an abortion, but she was even so disturbed by the thought that she slept with me. It was to say, the worst thing that she had ever done in her life. She couldn't live with it._

_Alex was her name… and that is all I knew of her. She was 7 months along._

_Honestly, her suicide hurt me more than I had expected. She has been a secret that I had kept. Not even Albus or Lucius knew of her._

_I am a dark man. My past, and my life was never picture perfect. I had an abusive father when I grew up. A broken family. No friends had no friends in school. I became a deatheater by choice along with Lucius. Later on, Albus asked us to become spies for him. I was attracted to the dark, and even up to now, I still am. Darkness will probably be with me all my life._

_However, things changed for me when you came into my life. You became my light so to speak. I couldn't believe how someone such as yourself could love me. Everyday, I asked myself, 'What had I done to deserve you?'_

_Everything I said that night was a lie…_

_I shared your dreams. Dreams that I never imagined before. Being married to each other, starting a family, and spending the rest of my life with you. I love it when you call me 'Sev.' I can't get enough of you against me, cuddling and snuggling. When it comes to solitude, I want you and need you there with me._

_Most of all… I love you. I still do. Always have, and always will. I never stopped loving you._

_Alex though, remains as a haunting memory to me. I still feel the pain. It frightened me that one day, you would feel the same way about me. One day, you might regret it all._

_The fear of it… your rejection, was and still is the thing I fear most. I gave myself whole heartedly to you. If things turned out the way I had imagined—my nightmares turning into reality, I do not think I can handle it. I had to break your heart before you even broke mine. In ways, you may think me selfish I know. Breaking up with you and letting you go may have been the biggest mistake in my life, but I had to do it._

_Now, time has passed. I have come up with enough courage to tell you the truth. Things have not changed for me. My feelings for you have become stronger. I want, need and love you more than before._

_And you… I can only imagine you being happy. I wouldn't be surprised if you were involved with someone else. Surely, he is a better man than I. If he makes you happy Hermione, then stay with him. I want you back, yes, but he can make you happier, that I know. He can even love you more._

_I am not asking you to give me and us a second chance. Forgiveness is what I am asking from you. If not, then understanding why I did what I did._

_But, if you still want me in your life and love me… then I would be more than happy. I cannot promise to give you the world, but I can try. Our dreams that we shared together, I will try to make them a reality for that is all that I can do to prove myself to you._

_Like I said though, if there is someone else, then, forget about me. I cannot give you what he can._

_I want you to be happy and wish you all the best. You will always remain in my heart, and be the only light in my darkness._

_I love you._

_Always,  
__Your Sev_

---

Many teardrops from Hermione's eyes had fallen onto the letter, slightly smearing its ink. Hermione didn't know when she started crying, but she did. She clutched the letter to her chest, starting to shake as she sobbed hard. She was in shock, and saddened. Now, she knew why, and fully understood Severus's reasons.

-----

AN – I'm a sobbing wreck now… **Review…**


	13. Chapter 13

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 13

Hermione stared out into the Black Lake, very much deep in thought. Earlier, she had apparated nearby, instead of flooing to Albus's office from the airport. She knew that the floo would be open for her, but she needed to think of everything clearly—Severus and his letter.

The morning after she had read the letter, her decision had remained the same as it was the week before. Hermione still wanted Severus in her life. She still loved him, her heart never belonging to anyone else but him. She still wanted to marry him, and have a family with him.

She was shocked to say the least, feeling pain—before, during and after she had read the letter. At first it was hers, and then it became hers and Severus. Severus had held many dark and painful memories, and Alex was one of them though he knew nothing else of her. It was a pain that she thought she couldn't erase from him. And because of that pain, he had caused her pain. Was it ever going to end?

Hermione was nothing like Alex. She never saw Severus as a monster, but as another human with feelings. Yes, he did have his dark side, but there was a side to Severus that Hermione had seen firsthand for she was the one that opened it. She never feared him, but always respected him. He was brave, powerful and strong. Part of her was mad at him, for he should have known better then to think that she would react to his secret in such a way. But another part of her understood him. He wanted to be safe and far, from a type of hurt and pain that he could not handle.

Her heart was still broken, and it had yet to heal. And the only one that could heal it was the man who broke it himself—Severus Snape. They both knew how they felt for each other, and most of all, the both of them were still in love. It was complicated. Then again, when were things simple in life?

Hermione's thoughts then shifted to Tobi as she thought about him. Before she felt New York, she was thinking about taking him along, but then decided best not to. Biff was on the loose, and she couldn't take the risk or putting Tobi in any danger whatsoever.

Talking to Severus first was what Hermione wanted to do. She wasn't too sure how he would take the news about Tobi, hoping that he was going to take it well. Not only did Severus have to accept Hermione in his life, but Tobi as well—a son that he knew nothing of. It would probably be the shock of his life, but hopefully, a good one. For Tobi, he knew exactly who Severus was. Hermione could just imagine him blabbering all about potions, asking his Daddy to brew with him.

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. She took hold of her duffel bag on the ground, slinging it on her shoulder, making her way towards the castle.

On the way to Albus's office, Hermione noticed that the students that she passed in the corridors were giving her a sad and solemn look. Hermione wondered why, and the only reason she could think of was Skeeter. What did the stupid bitch come up with and print the newspaper when she was gone? Damn her, whatever it was. Least she knew that the students in Hogwarts had respected her privacy as well as Severus's. They weren't bothersome with questions, minding their own businesses. Maybe they were too frightened of Severus, knowing that if they did speak a single word about their relationship, he would hex them into next year.

---

When Hermione walked into Albus's office, she immediately noticed that there was a small group of people. Johnny, Joshua, Lucius, Remus, Severus, Minerva and of course Albus were the ones present. All of them had the same solemn faces that the student had when they all made eye contact with her. It made her gut turn this time, knowing that something was wrong.

Hermione slid her bag off her shoulder and stood there, with a hand on her hip. She was waiting for someone to start speaking, but no one did. After a long number of seconds, she broke the silence. "Something happened, I'm not stupid," she said. "Someone better start speaking and tell me what I need to know."

As everyone remained silent, Severus took a step forward, standing closer to her side. He was feet away, but couldn't speak as well. He felt as if he didn't have the right to be the bearer of such painful news.

"Is it Skeeter? What the hell did she print this time?" Hermione asked. She then looked at Lucius. "I thought you said you were going to take care of her if she was a problem?"

"It's not her," Lucius answered softly.

"Then wha-"

"It's Bill!" Johnny finally said aloud.

"What?" Hermione asked as she turned to face him. She felt hurt gut turn all the more, making that wrong feeling grow.

"Biff got into the caste. Bill went after him first since he was the closest. And then when I got there… I cast the killing spell on him, right after… he cast his on Bill," Joshua explained with hurt in his voice.

"What?" Hermione gulped, refusing to believe what she heard. It couldn't be.

"Dean and Eric are at the Ministry. Filing paper work… He's dead," Johnny said.

Hermione shook her head, and felt the bile rise in her throat. She felt her knees weaken. Just before she was about to hit the ground, a pair of arms had caught her. "No!" Hermione said as she shoved Severus away from her.

Severus backed off, giving her the space that she needed.

She stood up straight, and walked towards Albus's desk. She didn't even fight the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Hermione-"

"No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. Not him. I shouldn't have left." Hermione was starting to ramble and just stared at the quill that lay on Albus's desk. She could feel herself start to get hot as her heartbeat got faster and faster beneath her chest. One hand was gripping at her cane, the other at the edge of Albus's desk, her knuckles turning white at the strength of her grip.

Bill couldn't be dead. He was her best friend when she was at New York. Out of all her teammates, he was the one that she was closest to.

"I shouldn't have left," Hermione croaked.

"You cannot blame yourself Hermione," Johnny said. "It's not your fault."

"It wouldn't have happened if I was here," she stated as she raised her head and looked at him and Joshua.

"And then what?" Joshua asked raising his voice slightly. "You die instead of him? I don't think so."

"I shouldn't have left!"

"But you did! That is what we all agreed to. You think that Bill would rather have you die instead of him? Don't you dare think of anything like that! It happened and there was nothing we could do about it. At least Biff is dead. Isn't that we came for?" Joshua asked. "It comes with our job Hermione. We have had our mishaps in the past."

Hermione sat down on Albus's desk taking hold of the quill. As she tossed it in the air, it turned into a baseball before it fell back down into her hand. Joshua was right. Their line of work did have its hazards. Being an auror wasn't really a safe job. After all, they were going after the most wanted criminal wizards and witches.

Now, all she could think about was Tobi. She knew that Severus was in the room, but she still spoke. "Now someone explain to me… How in the hell am I going to tell a four year old boy that his godfather died? How?!"

Joshua and Johnny didn't know how to answer that and just looked down at the ground.

"How?! God dammit!" Hermione shouted as she stood up and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the standing mirror. As the glass shattered loudly, everyone slightly jumped back in surprise and fear.

"Hermione, I know it's going to be hard," Joshua started. "We-"

"Damn right!" she shouted. "How the hell is Tobias going to take it? My son doesn't take things lightly, and you know that! This will surely hurt him!"

Severus's heart stopped for a moment when he registered the words that had just come out of Hermione's mouth. Son? Tobias? Four years old? Then that only meant… When he turned to look at Lucius, the man only gave him a single nod as if reading his thoughts. How long had he known?

The other three were also in shock, also understanding the revelation of Hermione's son. However, they kept silent to themselves, knowing well it was best not to say anything.

Joshua walked towards Hermione and attempted to try and comfort her, but was only pushed away.

Hermione stood up and walked passed Joshua. She stopped for a moment and raised her hand up in the air, summoning the baseball in her hand. "The last thing that Tobi asked me before I left to come back here was… 'When is Uncle Bill coming back for baseball?' What am I going to tell him now?"

Again, no one in the room answered. It was a difficult question.

As Hermione walked towards the door, she stopped and looked at Severus. "I'm sorry…" she said softly to him before walking out the office.

-----

AN – The drama! Love it? **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 14

Hermione was seated on the couch, in the room, up in the Astronomy Tower. The tears hadn't stopped flowing from her eyes a single bit, but only got worse. In one hand, she still held on to the baseball, while in the other, she was holding her cell phone.

On her cell, she was watching videos that she had recorded in the past with the camera built into it. All the videos had Tobi in them, and in some of them, Bill was present. He was playing with him, or goofing around—all in all, just having fun.

---

_They all were in a small park, not far from Hermione's apartment. Under a group of trees, they were able to find shelter from the sun. The weather wasn't too hot, but just right._

_Bill squatted down a few meters away from Tobi, and placed his gloved hand right below his chin. "Pitch it right here Slugger," he told Tobi as he folded the glove a few times in his hand._

_With his Yankee cap on backwards on his head, Tobi's eyes narrowed as he looked at his target. He then pitched the ball as best as he could at it. To his dismay, his throw was short._

"_Again," Bill said as he tossed the ball gently back._

_After a few soft bounces on the grass, Tobi managed to catch the ball in his small glove. "You're far," he said aloud._

_Bill shook his head. "I'm not Tobs. This is how far I was last time, and you threw me a fast ball. You can do it again, and throw me another just like before alright?"_

_Tobi stood up straight, focused, and readied himself for his next pitch._

"_For a clean, no hitter game against the Cubs," Bill started to speak like an announcer, "can Tobias Ethan Snape throw in this last pitch, making history for the Yankees? He looks at his catcher, shaking his head and then nodding. What will it be? A curve ball or a fast one? And here it comes…"_

_Tobi threw the ball as hard as he could, directly into Bill's glove._

"_And the Yankees win!" Bill shouted as he ran towards Tobi, carrying him and raising him up highly into the air._

"_Win! Win!" Tobi shouted out loud happily._

_Soon enough, Tobi was given a small bat as Bill pitched at him. With the aid of some magic, the ball had slowed its momentum and velocity greatly. This allowed Tobi to have higher chances of hitting the ball._

"_Tobias Ethan Snape, future star player of the Yankees!" Bill said aloud as he stood tall with Tobi on his shoulders. When he turned to face Hermione and the camera, he smiled. "Wave at Mummy, Slugger."_

"_Hi Mummy!" Tobi said as he waved at her and the camera._

"_Hi Mummy!" Bill mimicked Tobi._

---

Severus remained standing next to the door as he had watched Hermione for some time. After leaving Albus's office, he had followed her silently. Though part of him wanted to comfort Hermione, another part of him was telling him to give her space. Plus, he wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment—some shock and some anger perhaps. All the emotions that he was feeling made him feel numbed with confusion.

He had a child—a son that he knew absolutely nothing of. It felt somewhat similar to what he felt with Alex before. He felt as if he was robbed the right of becoming a father.

For the second time that day, Severus felt his stop when he heard his son's voice from the videos that Hermione was watching. Clearly, the boy sounded like he was having fun with his godfather, and he obviously enjoyed playing baseball. He couldn't help but feel jealous and thought that it had to be him that was taking part in playing with his son. After all, he was Tobi's father, even though it was truly hard to imagine him being in the position—taking his son out to parks, playing ball, and whatever else more. Hard to imagine, but he could be that man—that father.

Severus's trail of thought was broken when he heard glass shatter. His head snapped up as he looked at the wall, noticing that remnants of a vial and its contents were sliding down to the floor. "You should have just drunk that instead," he stated firmly, making his presence known.

Hermione turned to look at Severus, walking towards her. Through her tears, she could see the anger on his face. She didn't anything, and knew what was about to come. The pain in her knee was starting to grow, but she needed to feel a different kind of pain, besides emotional pain.

"Why didn't you tell me I fathered a child?" Severus asked, with the sound of venom in his voice.

Hermione looked down at the phone and placed it right next to her thigh, along with the baseball. She shook her head, not wanting to fight. She already was angry at herself.

"Why?" Severus bellowed. His anger was boiling more with every passing second. "Do you think that I had no right to know? I have every right! You were obviously with a child when we were still together, and yet you didn't tell me. Damn you Hermione!"

"Damn me?!" Hermione shouted as she stood up, raising her head high to look at him. "You broke my heart Severus! You were the idiot that pushed me away. You said you didn't love me, and didn't want a family with me, and all that other hurtful crap, remember? Do not forget that it was you who broke it off!"

"But you were pregnant and you didn't tell me-"

"I didn't know until I was in New York. If I knew I was pregnant, I would have told you!"

"And yet you didn't tell me, when you knew. Five years Hermione. Five years!"

"You hurt me Severus. Your words were engrained into my head and my heart! Do not blame me because it is your entire fault to begin with," she said poking him in the chest, hard.

"You weren't planning on telling me at all, were you?" he asked back, his voice softening somewhat.

"I was planning on telling you awhile ago in private, I swear," Hermione answered. "But with the news about Bill… it just slipped."

"And how long has Lucius known?"

"Last week, when he talked to me. I was afraid that Skeeter would find out about Tobi if she were to dig up more things about my life. I didn't want her to print some stupid false article on him. Lucius promised me that he would take care of Skeeter if it came to that." Hermione watched Severus turn away and walk towards the mantle, leaning on it with his arms out stretched. She sat back down on the couch, and sulked her head between her hands.

Everything was crashing down at her all at once. First she was mourning, and now she was arguing with Severus of all people. She needed to be held by him, and comforted by him. But for obvious reasons, it wasn't happening.

There were so many questions that Severus wanted to ask, but one thing didn't seem to make sense. "Then who in the world is Ethan?" he asked.

"Ethan and Tobias are one in the same," Hermione replied. "Tobias Ethan Snape. I just used his middle name. I didn't lie when I said that he meant the world to me because he does."

Severus's jaw tightened as he shook his head. He felt like he had just been stabbed inside, a feeling in which he hated. "If you didn't have to come back here for a case or whatever other crap there is, you wouldn't have told me about him would you?"

"I don't know."

"Bullocks! I can't believe that this is happening again."

"I really don't know!" Hermione argued back, hurt by his words. Did he really think of her that way? The pain she had caused him did cause more of a burden. "I never denied him from you Severus. You are his father, and I never can change that. He knows exactly who you are, and even asks questions about you."

Severus gulped, not expecting to hear that from Hermione.

"When he grew up and wanted to go to Hogwarts and wanted to meet you, I would let him. I wouldn't stop him. I am proud that you are his father, and wouldn't want anything more.

"I know I made a mistake," she continued. She set her pride aside, not wanting to continue on fighting and cause more problems. "Now I know that I made a mistake hiding him from you. Maybe if things were different in the past… I wouldn't have left for New York, I would've told you about him… Maybe if I opened the letter when you sent it to me… things would've turned out differently.

"I can't change what's in the past," she said as she raised her head. She saw that his back was still facing her. She wanted to see his face, but knew all too well that he was too angry to even look at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you Severus, but you could say that I acted out of my own personal selfish reasons. I didn't want to get hurt by you again. Aren't you going to say anything?"

Severus turned his head slightly still not facing her, but he was able to see her from the corner of his eye. He didn't answer.

Hermione stood up from the couch slowly. She ignored the pain in her knee, and took hold of her cane as she pocketed her phone. "I can only imagine the pain that I have caused you, but I am not Alex."

It shocked Severus to hear Alex's name. So she did read the letter he concluded.

"I am not her," Hermione continued. "But if you think that I betrayed you the same way that she had done… it's different. I had no intent of robbing you of your rights to your son. Tobi is yours. I can only hope that this time around, you can forgive and understand me, as I have to you. If you don't love me anymore, don't want me, and hate me, then it's a mistake I'll have to learn to live with." She stood there silent for the next few seconds, hoping that Severus would say something or respond in some way, but no, he kept silent and still. "I'm really sorry," she croaked as she made her way towards the door.

When Hermione pulled on the door handle, opening the door by only an inch or two, the door then pushed shut. She slightly turned her head and saw Severus's arm coming from behind her shoulder. Her eyes closed as she readied herself for another of his onslaughts.

Severus slowly wrapped both his arms around Hermione, pulling her against him. He could feel her body slightly shaking, knowing that she was sobbing. "I could _never_ hate you," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around him as she cried harder into his chest. She needed to cry, and let all of her emotions out.

Severus held her tightly, feeling guilty. He could have reacted better, but his anger had gotten to him. When he felt her weight on him, he gently carried in his arms, and cradled her to his chest. He turned on his heels and walked towards the fireplace, flooing to his chambers.

-----

AN – Sorry it's taking so long to update for me. Life is really getting in the way. Hoping that things will get better soon. Again, please do **review.**


	15. Chapter 15

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 15

Hermione was lying comfortably in Severus's bathtub. Her body was submerged in hot water, that was mixed with a few calming potions. After she took a sip of the red wine from the glass that she was holding, she closed her eyes and sighed. The potions already had taken effect on her body earlier.

She was exhausted to say the least. The past few days, she hadn't had a good night's rest. She was tired through and through—physically and emotionally. She didn't know how tired she was until recently. The letter, the truth, Severus… the secrets had come out, and it was the load she was carrying on her shoulders was no more. As relief swept through her, she wondered if it was just the effect of the potions.

Of course, she was still feeling angry and sad, and it was because of Bill. Even though the case with Biff was solved, she was blaming herself. If she didn't have left, maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe Bill would be alive. Maybe…

Joshua was right. She could have died instead. That would have left Tobi in a much more difficult situation later on. Hermione took another sip of her red wine as she thought about Tobi.

How was she going to tell him exactly? He knew what death was, she hinted. Hermione had been in the hospital one too many times, and Tobi visited her everyday. She could see the hurt in his eyes, not liking seeing his Mummy in a hospital bed. In fact, it was he that forced him to take her potions and not the nurses. She was never in a critical condition, but still, she knew Tobi knew all too well.

---

Barefooted, and only wearing his black trousers, Severus was seated at the edge of the bed. He was there for the past hour or so, watching the videos of his son on Hermione's cell phone.

His son? Part of his still had a hard time believing it. And yet, there he was, playing, reading and brewing potions. It amazed him that a boy at such a young age could have such an interest in it. With Tobi's love for potions and the color of his hair and eyes, it was a dead giveaway. He was a carbon copy of him. He really was his son, and anyone would easily know that if they knew Severus themselves.

Severus wondered what Tobi thought about him. After all, he knew about his existence, knowing that he was his father. It worried him as he thought about it. For Severus, he always had bad thoughts about his father. The man was abusive emotionally and physically. No, it couldn't be negative thoughts. If Hermione spoke to Tobi about him, she wouldn't tell him such ugly things… Would she?

"He loves baseball, and even American football," Hermione said.

Severus looked up and saw Hermione standing at the bathroom door. She was wearing one of his grey shirts which hung until her mid-thighs. She always looked sexy and beautiful in his eyes, even sexier in his clothes.

Hermione saw that questioning look in his eyes when he looked at her, and maybe there was even anger in them. She wasn't too sure. It made her worry. Was she still angry at him? "Severus… I know things have been too sudden for you. I can stay up in the guest quarters if you need some space, and don't want me around."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want you around?" he frowned. He stretched out one of his arms, gesturing her for her to come towards him.

"It's just that look that you have," Hermione replied. "If you're still angry at me-"

"No, I'm not angry at you," Severus said firmly as he reached up and pulled her towards him when she was close enough. His hands were gently rubbing the backs of her thighs as he looked up at her.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just thinking about Tobi… wondering what you said about me."

"And you think that I would say bad things about him to you?"

Severus sighed. "The way I had pushed you away was cruel. I hurt you, I know that. I just… I'm not exactly the nicest man on this planet."

"Why is it that you always think negatively of me when it comes to you Severus?" Hermione asked. "Never in my life have I thought of you that way. Yes, you may be an arrogant git sometimes, but that's who you are. And when it comes to Alex, I never, _never,_ saw you as a monster at any level. I loved you, and I still do. Can't you understand that?"

Severus lowered his head, not being able to look at her. His heart clenched beneath his chest. He buried his face into her stomach, enjoying the feel of her hands as she gently started to massage his scalp with her fingers. "You know I am not the type of man to show much of my feelings or talk about them," he said. "But out of everyone in my life, you are the one that I opened myself to the most."

"You make assumptions of everyone, even me. Some of them are negative, but I can't change that. You have had a troubled life, it's understandable. It just is really difficult to know that even you assume the same from me… and it hurts. First Alex and then Tobi." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't be a better man for you."

"Just promise me that you'll try to talk to me next time, before you getting mad at me, pushing me away, or breaking my heart again," Hermione asked softly.

"I promise," Severus said as he embraced her.

"So where do we are we now?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused or clueless to her question. "We are where you want us to be."

"I've forgiven you but… have you forgiven me? Do you still want me, like you said in the letter, after you being angry at me about Tobi?"

Severus looked up, seeing her tears. He stood up, cupping her face in his hands. "Of course I have," he replied softly. "I'm to blame in the first place. I still want you, if your heart will still accept me."

"It's always been yours," Hermione sobbed, as she was then pulled into a tight embrace.

A few short minutes later, Hermione's sobs had ebbed away. Severus and she were lying in his bed. His arms were wrapped around her as she had her head on his bare chest.

"You can love," Hermione said softly, breaking the silence. "That's why I never saw you as a monster. If there are any monsters in my life Severus, one would be Ron. If I knew I was pregnant with his child, then I would have aborted it, or maybe even killed myself." When she felt his arms slightly stiffen around her, she continued. "But when I knew it was yours, I couldn't have been happier."

Severus's arms loosened as he continued to hold her. It was then he knew that Hermione truly loved him, unconditionally.

"Tobias wants to meet you. He actually can't wait to brew potions with you," she said with a smile. "Do you remember the potions vial that I had gotten from you last week?"

A nod was Severus's only reply.

"I told him that it was from his Daddy—you. And then he asked when you were coming so that you could brew together." Hermione paused for a moment before she continued. "He even asked me if you loved him, and I said that you did, because I know you would—if only you knew… Again, I am sorry."

Severus gave her a small smile as he tucked her stray strands behind her ear. "There is no need to apologize again. We are both sorry, and starting anew. But…"

"But what?"

"I guess I'm both anxious and nervous about him. I don't even know if I'll be a good father. It frightens me that I might end up like mine."

"Sev," Hermione said softly, placing a hand on his chest, atop where his heart was. "You can love. Your father never did. You're different, and it will never be that way. I know that you are a great father, because you have become a wonderful boyfriend to me. I'm sure that took you as a surprise before."

"You know me better than I know myself Hermione," he said softly as he thought about the ring in the nightstand. He wanted to propose. "One day, I will be more than just a boyfriend to you."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Say my name Petal," he murmured against hers.

"Severus," she said as she pulled back.

"No. Not that name."

"Sev."

"With all the cuddling and snuggling you want," Severus said as he pulled her to him yet again. Like he wrote in the letter, he loved cuddling and snuggling with her.

Hermione smiled and kissed his chest, right before laying her head down on it. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat beneath his chest. It's been a long five years to be next to him, in his bed, with him holding her, where she belonged.

"I'm sorry about Bill," Severus said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He hadn't forgotten about her friend, even though most of their conversations had been about them and Tobi.

"Mmm-hmm…" Hermione barely murmured. "Come with me to New York?"

"I will," Severus replied. He was pleased that she asked him to. He turned his head, and looked at the nightstand. He raised his hand in the air, and silently, the drawer opened and the small velvet box flew into his hand. "I know it's been five years Hermione," he started as he opened the box. "Marry me?"

There was a dead silence that Severus heard, before he could hear some soft snoring. He looked down at Hermione closely, noticing that she had fallen asleep. She was tired after all he knew. He smiled at himself and summoned the box into the drawer with the ring.

"Sleep well Petal," Severus murmured against her brow right after kissing it. Now wasn't the time to propose. He was hoping that next time, it would be better, and that she would say, 'Yes.'

-----

AN – The proposal didn't push through, but we all know they will get to that point. **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 16

"You live in a muggle area?" Severus questioned Hermione as they stepped into the elevator of her apartment building.

"I do," Hermione replied with a nod. "Why do you think I asked you to wear muggle attire?"

It made sense, Severus thought to himself. He looked at the mirror on his side, as he stared at himself for a brief moment. He was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans, and a dark blue denim jacket. Last time he wore a full attire of muggle clothing was, a long time ago. Not being able to recall exactly when.

"There are a lot of wizards and witches that live in muggle areas here in New York City. It's not uncommon really. In fact, it's easier to blend in here than in any other muggle population. This city does have its share of diverse people."

"Some of them weird," Severus added.

"True," Hermione agreed.

If people knew she was trying to perform magic of some sort on a daily basis, they would think that she was weird. Heck, her neighbor down the hall was a weird man. He always rummaged through the garbage bags at the end of the night. Hermione didn't want to know what he was looking for, nor did she bother asking.

"So, is this your first time here?" she asked.

Severus shook his head. "I've actually been here a few times, but never in muggle areas. I had to attend potion symposiums. I even had the chance to go to the Ministry once. Quite fascinating really as it is beneath Central Park without millions of people knowing."

Hermione went silent, not saying a word. She was reminded of her job, and of Bill. For the briefest moment, she had forgotten about the pain and loss of her best friend.

Dark eye bags had formed underneath her eyes as she kept on crying on the plane earlier. She refused to take a calming potion that Severus had offered her. There was a need for her to get her emotions and pain out, and not letting them be trapped within her. In any second or minute, she was about to inform Tobi of Bill's death. She still wasn't ready for it, not knowing exactly what to say.

When Severus saw Hermione look down at her feet, he took hold of her hand and moved to stand right next to her. "I'm here Petal," he whispered softly into her ear. "I will support you in any way that I can."

"I know," she said softly. She then lifted her head up and looked at him. "I'm just nervous and worried. I don't know what to say. He may only be four years old, but he understands things better than anyone his age."

"Just tell him the truth then. Bill died sacrificing his life for others. Keeping the… bad guys away from the good guys. I'm trying to speak in the words that a four year old will understand."

The corner of Hermione's lip lifted just a bit. "He was a hero, just like Batman. Tobi loves Batman and pretends to be him. Thank you Sev, you do make things easier for me. I'm sure that he'd be happy to actually meet you. You do act like Batman yourself."

Just then, the elevator doors slid open on Hermione's floor.

"Lead the way," Severus told her as he pressed his hand on the door-open button.

As Hermione lead the way to her apartment, Severus himself couldn't help but feel worried as well. He kept his calm as best as he could, while it was Hermione that became very emotional. In reality, he was probably more worried than Hermione. It wasn't just about telling Tobi about Bill being dead, but also, Severus was going to meet his son for the very first time.

How was Tobi really going to react? Severus wasn't too good with children. Well, he only dealt with kids as young as eleven years old. Disciplining and scaring students at Hogwarts was what he did. He couldn't exactly remember when his last encounter was with a younger one.

A little voice inside him spoke, telling him that he could be a caring and loving father. It couldn't be hard to try. After all, it wasn't hard to fall in love with Hermione. He had the capacity to love, and that is what mattered. He was no monster. It was then he made a promise to himself, and that was to never be like his father.

-----

"Guess whose home?" Hermione said aloud as she walked into her apartment. She let go of Severus's hand and moved forward a few steps. She saw Tobi run out of his room, dashing towards her.

"Mummy!" Tobi exclaimed happily as he jumped into his Mummy's arms.

"I missed you baby!" Hermione said as she showered him with happy kisses, fighting within herself so as not to cry. "Did you miss Mummy?"

Tobi nodded. His eyes were quick. There a few feet behind Hermione, he saw a man standing there. He knew exactly who it was. With his little finger, he pointed at him. Suddenly, he hid his face in his Mummy's neck, shy.

"Why Tobi?" Hermione turned her head and looked at Severus. "Do you know who that is?"

"Is Daddy," he said softly, only for Hermione to hear.

"That's right. He is your Daddy."

Severus felt his stomach tie in knots as he stood still. His face was soft as he frowned. He was touched that he boy knew exactly who he was at first sight.

"Say hello," Hermione told Tobi.

Hesitantly, Tobi looked back at Severus. Black eyes met black ones for the first time. On his face, he had a mix of a frown and a pout.

Severus slightly started to walk towards the both of them, not wanting Tobi to feel uncomfortable. "Hello Tobias," he said in his silky soft voice. He wasn't too sure what else to say.

Again, Tobi hid his face in the crook of Hermione's neck. This made Severus stop his approach.

"Won't you say hi to Daddy? I thought that you wanted to brew potions with him? You don't have to be so shy."

Tobi pulled back, and looked at Hermione. His attention was no longer focused on Severus. "I want to pway catch with Uncle Bill?"

Hermione looked at Tobi with sad and teary eyes. She then turned to Severus next, and then looked around the room, noticing Beth standing at the kitchen door. The woman too looked very sad, and seemed as if she too had been crying. Hermione had called her the day before, regarding the news. She told Beth to keep the news to herself, because it was Hermione that wanted to inform Tobi herself.

"Pway!" Tobi grouched. "You pwomised Mummy! You pwomised!"

Hermione didn't say anything. With Tobi on her hip, she carried him to the couch and made him stand on it. "I need you to listen to Mummy and be a big boy now," she told her son.

"Why Mummy?" Tobi said in a softer tone. He looked at Hermione's eyes, knowing that there was something important. 'Big boy' meant that he had to listen carefully and not play.

Hermione sat herself down on the coffee table as she sighed. "You're Uncle Bill isn't going to be able to play catch with you anymore," she said getting straight to the point. "He isn't coming back pumpkin."

"Why?" Tobi asked as he frowned. "Never bweak pwomises Mummy."

"I know, I know…" Hermione said softly. She and Bill, or any of her co-workers did break their promises with Tobi. What they said went, never upsetting the little boy. "He-he got hurt at work."

"Hospital!" Tobi exclaimed. "Me can visit Mummy and then me can give potions to make painfuls go away. Me always do that with you."

"And that is why I'm so proud of you," she said softly, cupping his little face with one hand. "But, he isn't in the hospital. The bad guys got to him. Still, Uncle Bill died a hero fighting against the bad guys."

"Monsters kill Uncle Bill?..." Tobi asked with a shaky voice. His eyes started to fill.

"The monster is also dead," Hermione explained.

Tobi lowered his head and sniffled. "Who play catch with me now?" he asked. He wanted his Uncle Bill and no one else.

"Daddy's here-"

"No!" Tobi screamed as he scrambled his little self out from the couch. He was crying out loud when he ran towards his room.

"Tobias!" Hermione said aloud as she went after him, shutting the door behind her.

Beth approached Severus slowly with a small smile on her face. "Good to finally meet you Professor Snape."

"Beth, I presume?" he asked with an arched brow.

Beth nodded. "Tobi was very close to Mr. Hicks amongst Ms. Granger's other co-workers."

"So I've been told," Severus said as he looked at the shut door.

"Her bedroom is through there," Beth said her hand extending towards the other door. "Is there anything you would like in particular for dinner sir? Chinese? Pizza? Well, maybe pizza is best, since Tobi loves pepperoni. He'll eat it everyday if he can. Hopefully he'll eat it later."

"I have no complaints with pizza," Severus said. He grabbed his bag and walked towards Hermione's room. As he did, he could hear Tobi's cries. He hoped that Tobi would get over Bill's death soon. It wasn't right for a child so young to mourn.

Tomorrow was going to be another day. He hoped that things wouldn't get worse for either Tobi, Hermione or anyone. It was Bill's funeral, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

-----

AN – Hope you liked/loved the update. Sorry it took awhile to post. Been really busy and trying to get my muses to work. **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 17

Severus sighed to himself as he cleaned up the dining table, throwing the boxes of takeaway in the trash bin. He glanced up at the wall clock, and it was almost midnight. He had taken it upon himself to do the chores as best as he could since Hermione had given Beth sometime off right after the funeral yesterday.

The funeral had gone well, but it didn't do so well with either Hermione or Tobi. Hermione as always, tried her best to put up a strong face in front of Tobi, but yesterday, her strength had failed. She was a crying wreck, and she was even unable to tend to their son, who didn't want to be with anyone.

Tobi on the other hand was a different story. He no longer was cried during the day of the funeral. He seemed like a grouch and was angry at everyone and the world. He even heard him argue with Beth when she tried to put his Batman cloak on him. He didn't want to wear it, and hated it as it was. That wasn't a good sign.

Once, he even tried to approach and talk to Tobi, when there wasn't much success with anyone else.

---

_Severus kept his eyes at the buffet table as he remained seated on the living room sofa with Hermione at his side. He saw two little girls, in black dresses, skipping towards the table. They were the daughters of Joshua, Daisy and Dianne. They both lifted the table cloth slightly, and began talking to Tobi who remained hidden there for quite some time._

"_Let's go outside and play Tobi," seven year old Daisy asked._

"_Daddy bought us new dowwies and you can come and pway pwincess with us," Dianne said with a small smile. She was a year older than Tobi. "We'll have fun again!"_

"_Did you bring your Batman toy?" Daisy asked. "Let's play Batman and Princess again."_

"_No!" Tobi growled. "I hate pwincesses and I hate Batman! Leave me awone!" He glared at both the girls, not caring at the moment about them._

"_But I thought-"_

"_Never mind," Daisy sighed as she pulled on her sister's arm. She knew better, knowing that Tobi wanted to be alone. She stood up, along with her sister, bringing the table cloth down._

_With teary eyes, Dianne looked at the table cloth, wishing that Tobi would come out and play. It was always fun when the three of them were together. Her glance her glance did not break off from the table until her sister had successfully dragged her out._

_Severus knew that something bad must have been said as he watched the teary eyed Dianne walk away. He excused himself from Hermione, who was currently talking to Joshua at the moment. He was going to talk to his son, and try to have an actual conversation with the boy. Nervousness coursed through his veins, as he walked to the buffet table._

_---_

"_I think he's going to have a little chat with Tobi," Joshua told Hermione as they both watched Severus walk._

"_No one can get through to Tobi. I tried bribing him somewhat the whole day," Hermione told him as she sniffled into the tissue in her hand. "And it hasn't worked. If it's anyone that can get through to him, it'll be Severus that's for sure. He's been under that table too long."_

_---_

"_Hey Tobias," Severus greeted him as he knelt down on the floor, lifting up the cloth. "Do you mind if I join you for a bit?"_

_Tobias, who was wearing an all black suit just like his father, just scowled at Severus, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_Severus didn't say anything and just took the silence as an invitation. After all, Tobi didn't say 'No.' Just before he entered; he grabbed a plate that he had recently filled with finger foods and pastries, bringing it with him as he too sat beneath the table._

"_Not hungwy!" Tobi said firmly as he looked at Severus. His Mummy, Beth, and his Uncles have been trying to make him eat, but neither of them could. He didn't want to eat._

"_Fine with me," Severus said as he bit into a chocolate filled pastry. He too loved chocolate just like Tobi. Most probably, his son did catch his sweet tooth in his genes since Hermione didn't actually have one. She just liked eating them from time to time. Maybe he could bait Tobi to eat._

"_Don't you want to go outside and play with the girls?" Severus asked softly._

_Tobi shook his head._

"_What about playing baseball for a little bit with your Uncles?"_

"_I hate baseball and I hate Batman!"_

_Severus thought for a moment, not wanting to touch on the topic of Bill. "Well, sadly, I am not too good with baseball. I thought I was going to ask you to teach me a thing on two on it. Daddy doesn't play too much of it in England," he said softly. He then realized he used the 'Daddy' word for the first time._

"_Reawwy?" Tobi asked curiously. "What you pway in Engwand?"_

"_Well, cricket really more popular there," Severus replied with a smile. He was pleased that Tobi and he were engaging in an actual discussion. "Instead of hitting with a baseball bat, we use a cricket bat. And then-"_

"_You meany!" Tobi said with anger. "You's a big buwwy!"_

_Severus stopped speaking right away, and was shocked as he looked at his teary eyed son. What in the hell did he do or say?_

"_Hitting cwickets for sporty stuff is wrong! I will tell on you!" With that, Tobi crawled out from under the table, crying and running to find someone familiar amongst the crowd._

_Severus's mouth gaped open when he realized what had just happened. Hitting crickets?! Tobi had misunderstood, but then again, he was only four years old and knew nothing of cricket. Now, he was worried that he son actually did hate him. He sighed to himself and crawled out from beneath the table._

"_What did you tell him?" Joshua asked as he approached Severus._

_Severus frowned as he looked at Tobi, who was crying in Hermione's arms. He felt guilty, knowing that he caused his son to cry. In a way, it wasn't his fault either, but merely a misunderstanding. "He thinks that the sport cricket involves hitting the little buggers with a bat," he replied._

_Joshua just laughed and patted Severus on the shoulder. "You should really be into baseball then, not cricket."_

---

Another sigh had escaped Severus's lips as he walked towards Hermione's bedroom. He had started out on the wrong foot with his son, and wondered how he could make things right. Tobi hadn't spoken a word to him since then, and refused to even look at him. What was he going to do? Things were not going well between them.

Thankfully, Hermione was already sound asleep on the bed when he had entered the room. She hadn't had a decent night's rest since their arrival, and it was taking its toll on her. It seemed as if her tears never stopped. Earlier, he had slipped her a sleeping potion in her drink so as to let her sleep well for the night.

Slowly, he had slipped into bed, spooning himself behind Hermione. He pulled her close to him, and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Softly, he planted a small kiss at the back of her head, and closed his eyes. His nose still remained in her curls. Soon enough, Severus had fallen asleep.

---

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he had been awakened by a loud sound. He remained silent for a brief moment as his still sleepy brain tried to register what he was hearing. Suddenly, he jumped out of bed when it occurred to him that it was Tobi crying from the other room.

As soon as Severus opened the lights in Tobi's room, he saw his son crying in the middle of the bed. Many tears were streaking down his red cheeks as he was clutching onto his blanket.

"Dadeee!" Tobi cried out loud when he saw his father standing at the door. "Monsterrr!"

Severus immediately went to his son, and carried him in his arms. It was a nightmare, and he knew it must have been because of the 'monster' that killed Bill. Hermione never mentioned to him that Tobi would have nightmares recently.

"Monsterrr!" Tobi said again. The word muffled against the side of Severus's neck. His little hands had a death grip on his Daddy's white shirt, as he shivered in fear.

"Hush Tobi, hush…" Severus said softly as he gently bounced and rocked the boy in his arms. He started to walk back and forth across the room, trying the calm him with comforting words. "There are no monsters. Daddy's here." Saying those simple words to his son made his heart leap with happiness.

"No! No!" Tobi fussed when Severus started to sit down on the bed.

Again, Severus continued to walk across the room. When he didn't know what to say anymore, he started to hum a tune to the song 'Father and Son.' He couldn't quite remember the lyrics all too well, but thought that it would also be calming to hear.

Eventually, Tobi's cries did quiet down. After some time, only a small hiccup could be heard from him on occasion. It was then Severus knew that he was already sleeping again.

With a last glance on the bed, Severus decided that it was best to bring Tobi with him to the other room and sleep with him and Hermione. He didn't want him to have a recurring nightmare since it seemed like he didn't want to be on his bed earlier.

When he was back on Hermione's bed, Severus kept Tobi sprawled on his chest. He took a quick glance at Hermione who was still in a peaceful slumber. He pulled the blankets against him, making sure that Tobi kept warm. As he gently stroked his son's soft black hair, he smiled at himself. Maybe things between him and Tobi were going to fall into place after all.

---

AN – I hope you enjoyed reading the chap because, I enjoyed writing it. It has a little bit of sweetness, drama and humor in it. **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 18

Hermione's eyes slowly opened as she had just awakened. She yawned and stretched slightly and rolled onto her side. As her sight came into focus, a smile had come across her lips as she saw what was in front of her.

There lay Severus on his back, with his head turned towards her, snoring softly. Tobi was lying on his chest, tummy down, with his head tucked underneath Severus's chin. It too was faced towards her.

Both father and son were sleeping peacefully right next to her. It was a sight she thought that she would never see before, but only could dream of. Now, there they both were, right in front of her. It made her heart swell with happiness as she was starting to get all teary eyed.

Reaching out, she softly touched her son's head, running her fingers through is soft hair. Next, her hand moved up to Severus's cheek. Her fingers ran across it a few times, liking the feel of the stubble that had grown over night.

"Mmm…" Severus groaned sleepily as he shifted and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Hermione sniffled at him.

"Morning," Severus said with a frown. "Crying still?" His voice was silent like Hermione's, not wanting to awaken Tobi.

Hermione shook her head. "Happy tears this time Sev. How did Tobi get into bed?"

"He had a nightmare last night, crying his eyes out. I don't know exactly what monsters he was talking about, but apparently, he didn't want to sleep alone anymore."

"Monsters?" Hermione questioned. And then it hit her, and occurred to her what it could have possibly meant. "I suppose it's my monsters at work then. He's never had any nightmares about anything."

"That's what I also thought about last night," he informed her. "I want you to quit your job right away."

"And then what?" she snapped back.

Hermione snapping, led to Tobi to whine and then open his eyes. "Mummy?" he said in his small voice.

"Sorry pumpkin," Hermione said softly, feeling guilty for causing him to wake up.

"Daddy?" Tobi said as he moved to look up at Severus.

"Hey big guy," Severus said with a small smile.

"Me hungwy Mummy," Tobi yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"And what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, right after she kissed his cheek. "Pancakes?"

Tobi's eyes widened with a smile. "With peanut butter, and chocochips! Extwa!"

"Okay then. Why don't you ask Daddy here to take you to the bathroom and help you get cleaned up?"

Tobi slid off Severus and the bed quickly. He grabbed his hand and pulled on him as hard as his little body could. "Huwwy Daddy, me need to wee-wee."

"Very well then," Severus said as he sat up from the bed. As he was being pulled out of the bedroom by Tobi, he glared at Hermione. Their conversation was far from over.

---

Hermione placed another two pancakes on the top of the pancake stack that she had near the stove top. She was angry pretty much, as her teeth gritted against each other, as she poured more mix into the frying pan. She felt as if Severus was already butting and pocking into her life all too much. And it wasn't right for him to do so.

"I'm telling you Hermione, quit your job," Severus said firmly as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Tobi wasn't with him, and could hear him playing in his room. She shook her head and continued on the task of cooking breakfast.

"Hermione!" Severus growled as he stood right next to her.

"I need to have a job Severus, or are you forgetting that. I have a son to support, bills to pay for and other things to deal with."

"Do you really have to feel as if you can save the world woman?! First Voldemort and then you chasing around other criminals left and right."

"I happen to like my job very much, and I'm good at it. You have no right telling me what to do!"

"What about Tobias, huh Hermione? Are you forgetting about him?"

"Fuck you Severus!" Hermione hissed at him. "My son is my life, and you should damn well know that."

"And then what happens when the monsters come and get to you?" he countered back. "What happens when they kill you as well? Have you thought about that? Bill's death was already hard on our son, what more yours when it comes to that?"

Hermione shook her head and dropped the spatula. She knew her job was dangerous, and she had been hurt more than once on some occasion, leaving her in the hospital bed. No matter how safe and cautious she was, Severus was correct. There still was that possibility of her being able to die in the line of duty. "I do what I do because it makes the world a better place to be for my son whenever I catch some arse and place him behind bars," she said softly. "I do it all for Tobi."

"Resign," Severus told her. "There are other jobs in the world in which you can make the world a better place. You can become a potions researcher such as myself and try to come up with new potions and save lives, discovering cures for incurable illnesses. Please Petal…" he pleaded. "You can move back with me to England, or I can move here. There is no need for you to work if you don't want to. I can support us all."

Hermione looked up at Severus, seeing all the love he had for her in his soft black eyes. Saving the world wasn't the number one item on the top of her list. The number item at the top was spending the rest of her life with that man that she loved—Severus. "I like to go back to England, but I like it here in New York as well."

With a nod, and a step forward, Severus spoke. "We can keep this apartment of yours or move to a bigger one. We can come here for vacations if you want, you may visit your friends and whatever else more."

Hermione nodded. New York had become a part of her life, and most of all Tobi's. She couldn't just leave it all behind.

"So you'll quit your job?"

"Yes, I'll drop by the office and tell the guys tomorrow."

"Thank Merlin," Severus sighed with relief as he pulled Hermione in his arms. "I can't lose you, now that I have you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Hermione said as her head rested on his chest.

Suddenly, Severus pulled away from her. "Give me a second," he said as he ran out of the kitchen.

Hermione frowned at Severus's actions. What was he up to? They were having such a nice moment together and he had to put it on hold for some reason.

---

"Damn! Where is that ring?" Severus asked himself as he rummaged through his luggage bag. He knew he packed the diamond ring in it just before leaving Hogwarts. His hand then felt the velvet box, which he pulled out right away.

---

"Severus, what's with you?" Hermione asked right after Severus had announced his return.

Severus didn't say anything, until he got himself down on one knee right in front of Hermione. "Hermione, I was supposed to ask you this five years ago, for obvious reasons, it didn't happen."

Hermione's heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw Severus open a velvet box, showing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Severus proposing or was it all just a dream?

"Marry me Hermione. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive. I still share your dreams, and I want them to become a reality. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise a family with you. I will love you and Tobi like there's no tomorrow. If you want more children, I'd be more than happy to have more. I know it's been a five year delay… Marry me?"

Tears of joy started to run down Hermione's cheeks as she looked down at Severus. She was in shock and couldn't answer or move.

"Okay, this might not be the proposal you dreamt of," Severus said as he took hold of her hand. "I'll make it up to you. I just thought this was the best time as ever."

"No," Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"No?" Severus gulped. She was turning down his proposal? She didn't want to marry him anymore? Maybe his lateness of five years was five years late altogether. "You-you don't want to marry me?"

"No Sev. This proposal was better than I had ever imagined. And yes," she nodded, "yes, I will marry you."

Severus smiled from cheek to cheek. It was rare to see him smile that widely. He slipped the ring on Hermione's finger and then stood up, pulling her into his arms, as he captured her lips. He never felt so much happiness in his entire life.

"Do you want more kids?" Hermione asked against his lips.

"Only if you want to," he answered, kissing her again.

"And you'll marry me even though I will limp down the aisle?"

"I'll carry you if I have to," he answered before capturing her lips with his again.

"Eeew!" Tobi said as he walked into the kitchen. He immediately he saw his Mummy and Daddy kissing, stopping to a halt before he reached the small kitchen island. He put his little hands on his mouth, scrunching his face in disgust.

Right away, Severus and Hermione pulled away, both their lips swollen.

Tobi pointed a finger at Severus and then said, "Daddy gave Mummy cooties!"

"Cooties!" Severus growled. "I'll show you cooties!" he said as he started to run after his squealing son out the kitchen.

Hermione laughed to herself as she grabbed the spatula. She continued on with the cooking, not really caring about the burnt pancakes that she had forgotten in the frying pan. All her dreams before were quickly becoming reality.

---

AN – Some more drama and laughs. Finally, Severus proposed and Hermione didn't fall asleep this time around. Cooties! LOL! **Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 19

Days had turned into weeks. Time had quickly flown by.

The day after Severus's proposal, Hermione did quit her job. Of course, her partners and her bosses were still a part of her life since they were all her closest friends, as well as Tobi's uncles. They were still close and met up regularly, with Severus even.

They couldn't be happier for Hermione when she told them that she and Severus were engaged. No matter, what Severus's bad doings with Hermione in the past, it was obvious to them that she still had feelings for the man. They were also pleased for Tobi would be growing up with his father. The three of them were becoming a family overnight.

With work not being a priority for both Severus and Hermione, they spent all of their free time with each other and Tobi. Walks around the city were taken.

Tobi was happy to show his Daddy around his special places, like the baseball field in Central Park and Yankee Stadium of course. Hermione even purchased all the Yankee jersey colors with 'Snape' at the back for Severus, so that it could match Tobi's. And when it came to playing baseball, both father and son always teamed up.

Cricket only became a subject once, before Tobi got mad and threw his bat on the floor. It was never to be spoken of again. Anyhow, it became easy for Severus to adapt and play baseball. He was a natural born athlete, and Tobi did inherit that same gene as well.

Potions brewing was a different subject altogether. That is what both Severus and Tobi enjoyed doing if not everyday, at least a few times a week. Both of them would be so focused on their brewing, that they would be in their own world, with Hermione forgotten. She didn't mind of course, for it was a special bonding moment between the two.

Eventually after a short time, Tobi didn't feel so bad about Bill's loss anymore. He even started to wear his Batman cape again. His nightmares and fear of monsters were still there, but lessened.

Hermione thought that quitting her job would make her unhappy, but she had to admit to herself that she wasn't. She was happier and felt more content than she had her entire life. Most probably because she had Severus back in her life, and that Tobi had his father in his. The wizarding world could function with one less auror, but she couldn't function without her family, and that is what mattered to her.

---

It was the anniversary celebration in which the light had won, and Voldemort had fallen. As always, Lucius held a celebration for the occasion at his Manor, and it was a private event. The people that were invited were members of the Order, the Hogwarts staff, and a few from Dumbledore's Army.

Severus, Hermione and Tobi, apparated onto the front entrance of Malfoy Manor. They had just arrived from New York, letting the Hogwarts house elves bring their belongings into Severus's newly renovated and enlarged chambers.

The three of them were dressed in formal dress robes. Severus and Tobi had identical robes, all black. The only difference was that Severus's was minus the Batman logo.

"Look Tobias, we're here," Severus informed his son, who was in his arms. His face was slightly hidden in the crook of Severus's as he bit onto the cork stopper of his favorite potion vial.

Tobi shook his head, and whined. He was scared. He was in a new place, and didn't feel all too comfortable. "Monsters Daddy," he whimpered.

"No monsters here," Severus assured his son. "Mummy and Daddy won't let anything happen to you." He smiled at Hermione and took hold of her hand as a house elf greeted them and opened the door, allowing them to enter.

---

The grand dining room was where everyone was. There was a single long table that stretched across the room, spaciously fitting everyone comfortably as they chatted and ate.

"Severus! Hermione!" Lucius exclaimed happily as he stood from his chair at the head of the table. He quickly approached them as they remained standing near the door.

Everyone's head turned as their eyes turned towards the arrival of the new guests. Most of them were frowning at the sight of Severus carrying a child, and questioning who he was in their heads. There were a few smiles amongst them for they knew exactly who he was.

"And is this who I think it is?" Lucius asked curiously as he tried to look at Tobi. He chuckled when the curious little one looked at him and arched a single brow. He really loked like Severus and acted like him.

"This is our son, Tobias," Severus informed him. "Say hello to Uncle Lucius," he then told Tobi.

"Snake!" Tobi said as he quickly saw Lucius's cane. His little hand reaching out to it.

"You are a Slytherin aren't you?" Lucius asked with a smile, he then stretched out his arms towards Tobi. "Come, why don't you let Uncle Lucius carry you, while you hold onto my snake cane?"

Tobi quickly obliged. His shyness and fear was forgotten right away as he grabbed hold of the cane. He examined the emerald eyes slowly, and it's fangs, before clutching it to his chest.

"That's Uncle Lucius's cane, not yours," Hermione told Tobi as the four of them walked towards the table. She knew that Tobi would probably take the cane as his own, and not want to give it back. She had to tell him before hand that it wasn't his to keep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lucius started his announcement, "I'm sure many of you are wondering who this little lad is." When he saw nods, he continued. "Tell your name to everyone," he told Tobi.

Being shy yet again, Tobi shook his head and started to bite on the head of the snake.

"He is a shy lad, my apologies. Which reminds me of his father," Lucius smirked as he turned to Severus before looking back at the crowd.

People gasped around the table. Severus was the boy's father? Then that had to mean that Hermione was his mother. It was the only possibility that made sense.

"His name is Tobias Ethan Snape, and he will be turning five years old soon, if I am not mistaken. He's been with Hermione in New York-"

"Santa!" Tobi shouted aloud as he saw a man with glasses and a very long beard. He squirmed in Lucius's arms until he was lowered onto the ground. He ran as fast as he could on his little feet, dropping the cane along the way, but keeping hold on the potions vial. The billowing Batman cape behind him wasn't missed by anyone. It was so Severus like.

"Well hello there Tobias," Albus smiled brightly as he picked him up, setting him down on his lap. "I am your Grandpa Albus, and that there," he said pointing at Minerva who was seated next to him, "is your Grandma Minnie."

"No, you's Santa!" Tobi said stubbornly. "I want a snake cane… a new baseball bat… a new cauwdwon…"

---

"Merlin's balls!" Sirius whispered to Remus. "He looks exactly like Severus. Let's just hope that he isn't an annoying bugger like his father."

"Shut up Sirius!" Harry hissed at him. "Can't you be nice to the kid?"

---

Little Daniela had her eyes on Tobi for sometime since he had entered the room. She had slid off her Mummy's lap and hopped happily to Minerva, and pulled herself up on her lap. Soon enough, she was kneeling on the older witch's lap, smiling brightly at Tobi.

Tobi stopped telling Albus his never ending list of gifts that he wanted. He saw a little blond girl in front of him, and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at her. "I was first!" he barked. He wasn't finished with talking with Santa and didn't want someone to disturb him.

"Tobias, this is Daniela Malfoy," Minerva said.

"Hi!" Daniela waved at Tobi.

Tobi didn't say anything but, arched a brow up again.

"Kiss!" Daniela said. She then moved forward, firmly planting a sloppy wet kiss on Tobi's lips.

The most horrified and disgusted expression was on Tobi's face when Daniela pulled away. People laughed and thought it was funny. Sadly, to Tobi, it wasn't. He rubbed his mouth and started to cry out loud. "Daddeee! Cooties!"

"Not again," Severus muttered, before he walked briskly to Albus and carried his crying son in his arms.

"And what pray tell are cooties?" Albus asked Minerva in a whisper, right after Tobi was taken from him.

"It's an American word that children use, referring to disease or illness. They think that if they are kissed by someone of the opposite sex, that's how it is transmitted."

"Ah," Albus nodded in understanding. "Little ones and their odd, and yet, hilarious vocabulary."

Severus excused himself as he decided to bring Tobi out to the gardens until he calmed down. He didn't see that his son stuck his tongue out to Daniela, even though he still was crying.

"Sorry Lucius, he tends to cry a lot, especially when he has nightmares about the monsters, ever since Bill's death," Hermione said softly.

"It's quite alright," Lucius said. "Though it is interesting to see just how he and Severus have bonded closely."

"Yes, it has," Hermione agreed.

Lucuis offered his arms, wanting to take Hermione to the closest available seat so that she may sit down. Standing up for some time would cause her knee to have some pain, he knew. "My word!" he gasped when his eyes caught a shiny glow on her finger. Right away, he saw it was a diamond engagement ring. "Is this what I think it is?" he grinned.

"Yes, Severus proposed," Hermione replied with a slight blush.

"Another announcement," Lucius said aloud, so that all eyes would focus on him yet again. He raised Hermione's left hand in the air so that everyone would see the magnificent diamond that shined on her finger. "May I represent the future… Mrs. Snape!"

Cheers, claps and whistles quickly bounced throughout the room.

-----

AN – Happy, happy all around! The end is around the corner… **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Epilogue

---

_The Wedding Night_

The newly wedded couple where in a resort-vineyard in California. Severus had planned the week with an adventure of wine tasting and great food, not to forget, wonderful nights of making love to his new bride.

Hermione was seated at the edge of the bed, in their private suite, holding the letter that Severus had given her years ago. She had yet thrown it away since the night she had read it, but she never re-read the letter. She felt as if that it wasn't her right to throw the letter away, but Severus's.

"The wine is superb," Severus said in a silky voice as he walked back into the bedroom. In his hands, he had two wine glasses, and a good bottle of red wine.

Hermione only looked up and smiled at him.

Severus saw what she was holding. He set the wine on the night stand and knelt down in front of Hermione. "You still have the letter," he stated, holding her hands in his.

"I do," Hermione replied with a nod.

"Why keep it?"

"I thought about throwing it away myself," she replied. "But, I think that's something you should do. It's your step as a sign to be able to move on from the past and Alex."

"I've moved on Petal," Severus said as he took the letter in his hands. He then turned back and tossed it into the burning flames. His wife wanted to see him move on he thought and that is exactly what he showed her. He faced Hermione yet again, cupping her face in his hands. His lips brushed against hers. "I've moved on the day you said you still wanted me in your life."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pushed her gently on her back. His tongue, delved deep into her mouth, dancing with her own.

Severus decided that he was going to take his time with her that night, for it was a moment he wanted to remember.

A moment in which they would make love for the first time as husband, and wife.

---

_Four years later_

The Snapes where in their chambers at Hogwarts. They also had a home in muggle London which they did use from time to time, an apartment in New York City when they stayed there whenever they could.

Hermione became a part time professor at Hogwarts, teaching Transfigurations. She too also helped Severus in his potions research. Once, they even developed a permanent wolfsbane potion together, earning them recognition throughout the wizarding world for their success. The best job in the world to Hermione was being a mother to her children, and a loving wife. Nothing else compared.

Her friendship with Harry was never the same as it was before. They only talked on occasion when they saw each other. They were more like mutual friends actually. Hermione was still angry, but had chosen that she couldn't ignore him out of her life completely.

"Here's some more ice," Severus said as he placed a new ice pack over Hermione's knee. Right after, he lay on his side, right next to her, on their bed, and rubbed her swollen belly.

"I feel like a whale," Hermione muttered.

"You're pregnant, you are most definitely not a whale," Severus said as he looked at her lovingly.

"I wasn't _this_ pregnant," Hermione huffed in disappointment. She was only four months along, but bigger than normal.

"Dad!" an eight year old Tobi said aloud as he barged into the room. "Sierra kicked my cauldron all over the living room floor again, ruining my potion!"

"Boo! Boo! Boo!" a two year old version of Hermione came running into the room, naked as the day she was born.

Even though she did look like Hermione, she was just as sly and cunning like her brother. She may have looked all cute, adorable and innocent, but the girl was just as wicked as any Slytherin, or perhaps even worse. Still, she was a little angel in her Daddy's eyes.

"It's brew!" Tobi growled angrily at his little sister.

"Sorry, she got away from me again," Beth said as she entered the room. She then carried a giggling and squealing Sierra out of the room, getting her ready for her bath.

"She's only two Tobi," Hermione said firmly. "Be patient with her. You were worse than she was when you were her age."

"Was not! And why do you always have to take her side?"

"Go and get yourself ready," Severus said as he pointed out towards the open door. "Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy should be here any moment to fetch you for the weekend." Once a month, to have time to themselves, the kids would stay at the Malfoys for the weekend, giving the couple a rare moment of peace and quiet, allowing private intimacy that wasn't disturbed.

"Do I have to?" Tobi whined. "Daniela gets all clingy and everything. It's annoying. Daisy and Dianne are never like that with me."

"Go!" Severus growled, in a very serious tone. "Otherwise, you won't be joining your uncles in America in watching the Giants play, and their tail-gating for the Superbowl."

Tobi crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that he had lost the battle. "Fine! I'd better have a little brother otherwise… Argh!" he growled out loud as he marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "How are we going to tell him he is having twin sisters?"

"I think he'll come to terms when the time comes. But then… we'll have to try and try again for another son if he wants a brother," Severus whispered seductively into her ear.

Hermione turned her head slightly and kissed Severus. She was enjoying the kiss, until Severus pulled back.

Severus stood form the bed and snapped his fingers. Instantly, there was a song playing in their room. "Dance with me," he said extending his arm down to his wife.

"Sev, my knee hurts as it is," Hermione argued. Before knew it, Severus picked her up in his arms. She held onto him, with her arms around his neck, not wanting to be dropped.

"I have you Petal. I won't drop you," Severus said as he slowly started to rock on his feet, and turn slightly.

Hermione smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. She planted kisses on his cheeks, and rubbed her nose against his skin, as Severus did the same to her.

She wondered to herself how she came to this place for a moment. Life did have its ups and downs. The path to where she was wasn't a smooth one. All she knew was that a mysterious letter was what brought them back together again. Perhaps, it was also the cause of their break-up if it was viewed from another perspective. Nonetheless, she was where she wanted to be…

With Severus—the only love of her life, and with her family.

---

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a  
Place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind_

**THE END**

-----

AN – The song is entitled 'Answer' by the artist Sarah McLachlan. A funny, sweet and happy ending! I hope that you have enjoyed and loved this fic as much as I have. Thank you to all of you who have spent the time reading, and reviewing it. As always, you are always appreciated. And for me, it may never be the end. I will continue writing stories. Hugs, kisses and love to all of you. On a final note… **REVIEW!**


End file.
